RC9GN: X-Apocalypse: El NOMICON de los 8
by Ironninja 3
Summary: An evil is born through the threads of the apocalypse. A cable of the future will alert the X-Men this. But since his disappearance to the Onslaught decides to resort to NInja Norrisville, in which used the last hope: a team of Ninjas: El NOMICON de los 8, (and Deadpool).
1. Chapter 1: Epilogue to Prologue

Hi everyone. I Ironninja 3 and I come to tell you a few things:

To obtain a license to use their SariSpy 56 OC, I found the idea of doing a trilogy with this license. The first part is the one that is in progress, (Judgement Day is Now: Dormammu), but to give something in advance, will put the prologue to the second part, to give an idea of what happened later, of the first part.

This is translated through Google Translate. So if you see any errors of spelling, will know why. Understand this, in principle, is a long fic. So be patient. Also understand that this was done since September. So have respect please and do reviews that are not about "That ortografy is suck". (Especially you, Guest).

Remember, some characters, are not mine, they are SariSpy56 as well as characters from the factory X-Men, who are of Marvel Comics, and RC9GN, which is Disney.

Warning: Listen to some stories looking for something long. While the first chapter, it will be longer. So be pacienc

Enjoy :P

() () () () () () ()

_Have you ever wondered: What would happen if there were more than a mask, or better, more than 2 masks?. If the enemies were of a universe beyond a DC universe, you imagine the result between Ninjas and Superhuman?._

() () () () () () ()

September 6

Ontario, Cananda.

05:59,59

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

() () () () () () ()

Cn Tower

06:00,01

Were the Six in the Morning in the Pacific City of Toronto, and there was a big explosion in the Tower CN. The top of this building fell into ruins, falling into its surroundings, full of people, whose majority died crushed by such breakdown, filled and fear, and despair. But the explosion was not an explosion either: the explosion looked like it was caused by something magnetic.

"Homo Sapiens pathetic, fighting the inevitable". a man was saying was what remains of the building, watching human suffering contempt.

The man had a red suit, gloves, boots, gloves, and strong violet layer, the latter adhered to the suit, but what drew more attention was that he had a helmet red with violet, in a form and designs similar to Ares: the Greek god of war.

"Charles Xavier". The man spoke to the sky."Taking these into another dimension with your X-Men, I will continue with my mission: Extinguish the Homo Sapien, and resurface the Homo Superior".

The man looked under those who had survived. He raised his hands, and with a concentration on his face aspect seniors.

_BOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING._

A cloak of magnetism covering people, who had gathered in a sphere shape and Man lifts people up where he is. He will look down, to eprsonas terrified, like something nasty:

"This is Charles Xavier, the outcome of a Super Sapien: fight for freedom of somewhat lower".

So, the man concentrated more power in the area, in which starts from people in various parts, separated by magnetism. There was no sound of suffering, because the magnetism of the area, blocking the sounds but expressions of terrorand suddenly, the man's fingers tightened stronger.

_Crack!_

That expression caused fingers inside people lae magnetic field is partieran in , instead of people, the area contained blood, organs, and brains everywhere. Magneto, something serious with what he did, pushed the area outside the building, about 10 meters and at that moment...

Sphere disappeared.

And human remains...

_Crash!_

... fell to where the people, 10 meters from the CN Tower.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, DEATH CAME. FLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

People who saw it, they began to run, anywhere, in order to save his life, and had started to evacuate all Toronto, and even the army had arrived, going to the CN Tower. The man, contemplating what was about to happen, from the top of this tower, said through an intercom possessed shaped ring on his little finger:

"Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, attack wherever, and however. Mankind must perish as we perished with them".

() () () () () () ()

Toronto-Dominion Bank

06:05,27

SWAT teams arrive, a SWAT truck and immediately cornered at different angles. The Giant does not move.

"Open fire".

_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA..._

There were multiple bursts of M246 SWAT Team All ammunition was going to the Giant, but...

"Ceasefire".

The giant, remained intact after receiving very many bursts, there was not even a scratch on his helmet. But he saw that the bags I had, along with money, had perished by gunfire. The Giant went into rage.

Suddenly, and obviously enraged, run with your head down toward Trucks. The SWAT Team members, terrified, become even hand, and two seconds later...

_PUM!_

...the giant, with very many strength, makes a push that sends him flying the truck, to the other street...

_BOOM!_

... where hits with a local clothes and kill some civilians who were there. SWAT Team members can not believe it. The monster was still motionless, and intact after impact. They could not move because they were paralyzed.

The Giant, uses, and runs like moments ago, probably to rush against them, and crush them, but before that stops a few millimeters in front of the SWAT team who contemplate their last moments. The Giant is presented prior to such action:

" I´M THE JUGGERNAUT!, AIN´T NOHIN´… AIN´T NOBODY… CAN BEAT MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

() () () () () () ()

Art Gallery of Ontario

06:05,28

The police were on the premises of the place, taking several works of art, which were worth millions Canadians. But, when they were taking the last, in that instant, the officer who leads in place, pulls a gun, and

_BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!_

The officer spends most of his ammunition, brutally killing all who were there, shot in the head. But one had survived, and sounded the alarm:

_Uuuuh uuuuh!, Uuuuh uuuuh!, Uuuuh, uuuuh!..._

The renegade officer, logically...

_Bang!._

…Executes the officer that was, shot with the last bullet had suddenly,

_Ring, Ring, Ring..._

Sounded the fallen officer's phone. the practitioner.

"What's going on there?" You ask a person with the voice of a superior officer, "Say its current state."

"Nothing, sir," I answered. "There was a misunderstanding.

"I send reinforcements?"

"Negative, sir. Centre we are right." had a wicked grin.

Suddenly, Officer becomes a mutant female aspect, blue skin, yellow eyes without pupils, red hair was decorated with golden aurore with a sepriente in the middle, and a white dress, with gloves and boots the same color. The weapon becomes that which he had the officers, but white, and fully modified with doping Iso-8.

"Okay." says the officer on the phone. "But remember that strange things going on. They are alone, because this whole Canadian force against those strange things."

"Understood," the woman was still talking to the man's voice. "Change outside".

Woman pulls the phone, charging the weapon, and start to look at what was left, besides art: jewelry several different shades., Placed on various shelves. She walks over to them, saying:

"Some jewelery they would not be wrong from time to time", was saying while fingering some jewelry. "Total. I can do whatever I want., After all, I am his lieutenant: Mystique".

() () () () () () ()

Ed Mirvish Theatre

06:05,29

_Bang!, Bang!, Bang!, Bang!, Bang! Bang!, Bang!, Bang!, Bang!, Bang! Bang!, Bang!, Bang!, Bang!, Bang! Bang!, Bang!, Bang!, Bang!, Bang!..._

Several policemen, who were on the balconies, shooting on stage, something that was moving very quickly, jumping and jumping around the stage, dodging the multiple bursts of the Magnum 22.

The lights illuminated the theater. The police could not see anything. Suddenly, a light appears in the middle of the stage, and get to see it appears a skinny person, small in size, with a grotesque face, medium brown hair, andwith red suit, and a kind of wheel that runs his red neck, like a buffoon.

"Hello everyone, I am Mortimer Toynbee, but you can call me Toad. And I have to give a good function titled: ...

Toad measuring sticks out his tongue as 3 meters long.

... "Playing time shooting".

Toad with his long tongue grabs a policeman by the neck, and takes it hard on stage. The police dies due to asphyxiation of the tongue. The other cops try to shoot, but Toad hurls the corpse, and begins to move around the stage, giving tongueling to the cops, as they moved, and before the police strike back. At first, there was nothing but drool, but what toad said was deadly for them...

"Dear police, thanks for being white for my shots…"

The police began to feel bad, turns into pale skin, start vomiting, collapse, and fall dead.

" WAS FUN". Toad mocks dead cops."Should have been called: Playing time Paralytic Toxin".

() () () () () () ()

Toronto Islands

06:05,30

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA".

_Flameeeee…_

Someone laughs while there are multiple pockets of fire in the forests. Many hectares have been burned with fire rampidamente, fast effect. Even some people who were there, quickly, get burned, dying from burns, and the intense haze of smoke that surrounded the island.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA".

_Flameee…_

The person who laughs, is responsible for the fires. He was a person with blond hair upwards with metal mask red flammable and flammable possessed a yellow robe with armor made of the same material of the mask that covered various parts of his suit. But also possessed the cable connected to the torso, and his armored gloves, throwing fire, which combined with macabre laughter.

_Flameee…_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA". The flammable character began to talk to dead people, instead of laughing. "No fire burn even with those who are there. I, Pyro, I have not given her pussy... lie. My cure is to give them more fire. Did not say it was" his "cure. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA."

_Flameeee…._

Suddenly, I hear a familiar sound: firefighters arrived. Several fire crews arrived to put out the fire, which completely dominated the Island. Pyro obviously annoyed him that, and directed his hand flamethrower to firefighters trying to extinguish.

"Music to my ears".

The flames are directed to the fire truck.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

and the next ...

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

and the next ...

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

and the next ...

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

…until they explode all, and firefighters run out of water to extinguish. Finding it impossible to control the fire, firefighters try to flee, desperate. Pyro saw:

"HAHAHAHAHA. Can extinguish fires, but can turn off" their "fire?".

_Flameee…._

Pyro flamethrower them long distance, that gives firefighters, in which even taking their firesuits, catching fire, and try to roll down elo floor for extinction.

"Try as they please. Such fire can not be removed. Once you get used, you will see that it's nothing bad".

Firefighters catch fire inside the suit, and die, with flames consuming the suit,

"Good. Only if used to. Already told". Pyro tells the corpses, putting the index finger from left to right.

() () () () () () ()

The College Street Bar

06:05,30

"FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK..."

_Crac!_

A person, a member of the "Hell Satan" impacts a bar glass from the inside out, dying on the spot. Someone disturbances generated inside the bar

Several members of the "Hell Satan" cornered the guy who threw one of them, hard, to the window, and was the guy who killed uenos losd bar.

The subject was in a feline. Body had yellow fur and brown, leon attributes besides on his face, even in her blonde hair bristling. What also drew attention were his very powerful jaws.

"These Dead. Sabretooth". A "Hell Satan" with a Bowie knife spoke to the creature named Sabretooth. "You kill one of ours, we kill you all in one".

"KILL ALL IN ONE" shouted all members.

"I do not understand what they say, even though we come from the same creator", Sabretooth told them. "But I think it is translated," Kill us, Sabretooth, we feel our blood with your claws. "

The Hell Satan pounce against Sabretooth, throwing it on the floor, and giving him multiple shots with various blunt objects.

_Clang!, Clang!, Clang!, Clang! ..._

Several members possessed Bowie knives, which cut Sabretooth...

_Crac!, Crac!._

Alcohol bottles had slipped into Sabretooth bleeding body.

"Wasting alcohol, FUCK", Said a "Hell Satan", lover of alcohol, the leader of the band.

The before answering, lights a match, and throws the body of Sabretooth, possibly, this fainted from shock.

_Flaaameeee_

The beast's body catches fire. The " Hell Satans " are taking stock Phill Morris cigarettes, and light in body Sabretooth brand. But to make the first puffs cigarettes spit to see the impossible...

Sabretooth eyes open. He gets up as if nothing had happened, something that "Hell Satans " can not understand. The besta stirring, putting out the fire she possessed, and bloody wounds disappear. The "Hell Satans" regroup now with grimaces of terror in them.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT, SABRETOOTH?", Thought this one inspired by cowardice.

"That was the warm-up". Sabretooth tells him as if he started to fight seriously, while showing its claws, this time with more edge. "Now comes the Super Bowl Bloody GGG".

() () () () () () ()

407 ETR Highway

06:05,31

A helicopter quickly Appears in the highway. The helicopter is the channel Telefe International.

"Hello, country.'m Carl Asnag, live from the 407 ETR highway. As you can see, this is unimaginable. A mass has come from nowhere, stepped up the highway past 6:30 am, and caused in seconds a vehicular catastrophe. There are multiple crashes, mostly, chain, and do not know the hundred dead there. As you can see, several cars derailed from the highway, falling to nothing herself, and causing mini explosions, giving a balance of more dead. All senses are completely blocked. All for the Blob that is here".

The Blob was set up in front of the access to the highway. Its extremely huge weight to impossible for anyone to traverse, or have someone move. Some humans attempted to move the Blob, but it was logical that the Blob was impossible to move, even all together, and they placed him push it back.

"NOBODY MOVE TO BLOB" Blob answered him in the third person, and incidentally, mocks the "Effort Inhuman".

() () () () () () ()

Telefe International Canadian Studies

06:05,32

"Here, Francis Maimor, with news last moment, and urgently: There are many tragic riots across Toronto. There Hundreds dead, including public service personnel such as Fire, Police officers, including SWAT team members has been confirmed this is the work of terrorists Mutants. The Canadian army is heading to the CN Tower, where it has produced the first impact. Now I turn to where our driver in the sky, Carl Asnag, reporting is not something that happens in the high".

Unexpectedly, and live...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH". Shouted Francis, as if something scary turns, and indeed it is, but not heard on the Transmit, employees of the place, screaming as if death claimed them, and that's because they were being torn apart, at full speed, no time to make an evasive maneuver. The head is presented to the driver, paralyzed.

The manager was a woman, a Japanese national, her hair was long reddish, who had chopsticks in his head, with a sort of brown scarf tied to his head. And possessed a very thin body, but definitely athletic. He had a brown suit, with padded, which gave a form of "v "showing her breasts, and most remarkable, was that his hands were large with very sharp claws and covered with human blood.

"Who are you?", Francis was saying terror, fear.

"I'm Lady Deathstrike". I answer as if it were authentic death.

"AND WHY THESE FRONT OF ME? FOR DOING THIS?", Francis tried to run backwards. But Deathstrike moved his hand, pointing to Francis, and live and transmitted in real time.

" . .NO. MERCY. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".

Lady Deathstrike cut it into pieces with their powerful claws, and blood begins to run at different angles of the driver's body. The body is divided into many pieces cut (5 to be exact) . Once the pieces are drained on the floor, Deathstrike is directed at the camera, pointing with his hand on her, and slams claw at the camera.

You hear only static.

() () () () () () ()

University of Toronto

06:05,32

There is the sound of crashing together 20 swords one, which gives a sound fused both, suggesting that would be 20 swords against a big medium. The sound is developed in a gym in the area, especially in the kind of swordsmen. Where, in fact, 20 professional swordsmen, fought against an alien who came from nothing, who challenged them.

That alien possessed samurai armor made of pure silver, with red on his helmet, which also owned a Japanese mask covering his identity. This armor armed with a black handle, and a sword made of the same material but with more concentrated silver in it.

Although the 20 swordsmen abroad outnumber can not get over it, because the alien possessed a great technique in Samurai style. And his suit to consiguieran rosarle although not feel hurt. The stranger put reverse gear, talking with the swordsmen and tired:

"私は非常に感銘を受けよ.(I'm very impressed)." Congratulated overseas tired swordsmen in Japanese language. "あなたは追いつくこともできますが、このスタイルに終了する時間です"真実を.(You could keep up, but it's time to end this style Shinjitsu) ".

" 我々は、名誉とシルバーサムライを死ぬ.(We will die with honor, Silver Samurai)". Begged foreign swordsmen, which translated is called Silver Samurai, while around him with his last strength.

"分かりました。番組では、私はあなたが死ぬもらおう.(I understand. Honors I'll let you die)."

The swordsmen were unabated, about Samurai, knowing that it will survive the impact of Silver Samurai. But just as they would try to get through...

"それは時間です.名誉忠実な戦士ダイ.(It's time. DIE WITH HONOR, LOYAL WARRIORS)". Silver Samurai raises his katana up, leaving absolutely helpless but the katana rays appear as if overloaded. and shouts: "土岐ライイイ (THUNDER SWORDDDD)".

() () () () () () ()

Cn Tower

06:07,25

Magneto stood there, standing in the tower destroyed, hearing screams humanity unable to understand that they are in the era Homo-Superior

"White Eight is more than enough for Eight mutants, which make 8 different ways slaughter". Magento was saying triumphantly. See that down came the army, equipped with tanks, all with positive charge municones. "The only disadvantage is the ninth: never has as much fun." Magneto was the ninth mutant.

The army, without mincing words, pointed to magneto with everything I had positively charged

"OPEN FIRE AT THE DISCRETION. LAUNCHE MISSILES". One general gave the order, and launched munitions positively charged.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOM._

Launched Missile

_BOOOOOOOOOOOM._

Come to Magneto.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOM._

Fall on magneto,

"STOP FIRE", The General gave the order to stop the attack, which lasted 10 seconds. There was a smoke that covered the tower, avoiding to see clearly what was happening.

When the haze of smoke dissipated...

"CAN NOT BE".

"IMPOSSIBLE".

"IF IT WAS POSITIVE CHARGE".

Magneto is left intact, and saw it with their hands, I think a sphere of magnetic energy in the form of shield, but the shield being positively charged, led the onslaught with positive charge missiles was useless, because no affection for him Magneto anything.

"Humans stupid. They realize they do not know the ideology of my power?". When deactivated the shield, with scruples Magneto was terrified soldiers. "NEXT TIME USE NEGATIVE CHARGE, FOR THAT I USE A SHIELD WITH NEGATIVE CHARGE".

Magneto came into anger toward them, and raised his hands up.

"I lied. There will be no next time".

"RUN, FLEE. LET US RUN", was what the soldiers shouted, running away cowardly

"Strategic Withdrawal". The generated flees on foot with the other soldiers, leaving another act of idiocy: let the tanks.

_"BOAINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"._

Magneto uses his magnetic force, and tanks up into the heavens, moves his hands, and pointing to the soldiers who were still running. Soldiers to roll over backwards...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO".

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT".

"DEATH TO KICK".

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRGH".

_CRASH_

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

Those were the sounds that were heard when they hit the tanks floating by magnetism toward the soldiers. For each hit he had, there was a big bang in which instantly killed the soldiers panicked fleeing for their lives. From above, looking cone Magneto was suffering humanity, but at the same time saying something to the sky:

"You see Xavier? With each exterminated humanity, an Illness for mutants is eradicated." Magneto confesses from another perspective, that kills humans, only to save the mutant race was being battered to death by humans.

Magneto from the tower, ready to say something to the Ontario counterattack devastated by the mutant:

"Human time has come to them. It's time for things to be reversed. Guys mistreated mutants to the end of death itself, and we will make them pay for their sins, was resurrected with the" Homo-Superior. "And my first words for this New Millennium reborn is this:

When Magneto was about to say "Long Live the Homo Superior", a voice says:

"SMOKE BOMB!".

"Smoke Bomb". Magneto realizes that said the wrong phrase. "One moment. Whoever said that for me to say?".

Suddenly, there is a red smoke, in which, once dissipated, reveals the hero of the moment. Hero is a black suit with red accents, and a scarf of the same color, inherited by "Strider Hiryu". And his eyes are blue, like the Sapphire. Is the Ninja.

"The Norrisville Ninja". Magneto serene, recognizes. "Randy Orton Cunnningham".

The ninja mask is removed, but only the mask, it does not return to normal, to reveal that is Randy Cunningham, a student of 10th grade, high school Norrisville. He points a finger in a heroic pose saying

"Obviously, Magneto. I'm The Ninja, and will defeat you. As is typical Super Bruce Chesse Style" .

"Open your eyes, Ninja. You 're facing a Mutant beyond your human eyes, because without that suit, you're nothing but a pathetic human being playing a hero, when I 'm a hero".

"What the Juice?, I do not see any brand ACME. You heroic acts of terrorism are? "Randy begins to sick of the word " saving " of Magneto.

"For a human if. For mutants, s life expectancy". Magneto raises his hand, showing his power of magnetism in his palm. "You're not mutant, and it is logical to defend humanity, so lamuerte is the only entrance for Humans".

"Only serve to brag". Randy gets the mask, ready to fight."Shut up and fight, God of Magnet of War".

"Many desire to fight, in order to defend your race". Magneto begins to levitate. "I saw your exploits, Ninja. Were you doing even saw your double identity as published".

The battle begins.

"NINJA SWORD!". Randy draws his sword, and runs into a tailspin with the sword, by Magneto. Just when Randy was preparing to attack, Magneto raises a hand, and then...

"What about?". Randy could not move his sword, as if this has been revealed.

"This is the power of Magnetism". Magneto was controlling Randy 's sword, which was made of metal.

Ninja Sword was around trying to get out of the hands of Randy, but it clings tightly to the handle, and then invest your white sword: Randy 's chest, as if he tried to stab the chest to Randy, suddenly...

"Die Ninja".Magneto controlling the sword, try to reach l makes Randy 's chest, but this looks to the last second, a kind of tower cane device.

"NINJA SCARF!", Randy grabs the scarf, making it up, and while the sword Ninja get off balance, and instead of a sword stab to Randy, this does nothing, and takes advantage of the Ninja Magneto, who is surprised by the action, keep her sword in the process of the scarf touch the pipe. When Randy reaches that height gives a flip, and…

"NINJA RINGS!", he throws a dozen Rings to Magneto, which was concentrated to …

"That futility". Magneto, just when they were going to get hurt, control the Ninja Rings, because they are also metal, and pointing to Randy... "Here is a gift".

_Fiu!, Fiu!, Fiu!, Fiu!, Fiu!, Fiu!, Fiu!, Fiu!, Fiu!, Fiu!, Fiu!, Fiu!,_

Magneto will relaunch the 12 Ninja Rings Randy, who was still being up.

_Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock._

Randy gets with his speed, dodging the 12 Ninja Rings, which dug in various parts of where he was. Once in the ground, and taking advantage of Magneto Did not get to see him...

"Clouds. Winds. Chicken: HADOUKEN NINJA!". Randy executes its improved version of "Ninja Air Fist". The attack was energy, metal and therefore does not ask Magneto control. But...

"Whenever I have an ace up the gauntlet: EM DISPUTOR!".

_BOAINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG._

Magneto launches a magnetic energy beam from his hand, in which hits the Hadouken Ninja. Randy is with your hands, make your Hadouken Ninja Attack exceed Magneto. Attack of the Ninja seems to resist the counteroffensive, but Magneto focuses more energy in his attack, bringing the Hadouken Ninja...

_BOOM!_

... you can not resist, and is destroyed. Randy dodges, by hundredths des econds, magnetic attack. While dodging tumbling in the air:

"NINJA HOT BALL!". Randy throws a fireball magnet. But he raises his hands, saying:

"MAGNETIC SHIELD!".

_BOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING._

Magneto creates a shield with its magnetic power. The ball touches the shield.

_Flameeeeeeeee!_

But, with the shield created with his magnetic power, creates a magnetic fireball, in which Magneto, inside, and intact (for the shield created by him, makes him immune to fire), gets undone with his mighty power, deactivating the shield.

"Get ready,"Ninja": MAGNETIC TEMPEST":

Magneto attacks against Randy, invoking various metal projectiles from nothing, and throws in various angles.

_Pum, Pum, Pum, Pum, Pum, Pum…._

As the shells are falling, Randy realizes that even with his superhuman speed, could not dodge them all.

_Pum, Pum, Pum, Pum, Pum, Pum, Pum, Pum, Pum, Pum Pum, Pum…_

Randy, using his speed, that Magneto could not see it, it hides behind some ruins of the tower, thinking of a tactical strategy, or until you stop Magneto storm.

"We Ninja". Magneto realizes that Randy hid.

_Pum, Pum, Pum._

The storm ends.

"You is not no coward. Watched as several mutants punished, although with very many difficulties, but no need to hide".

Randy, still safe because Magneto if not yet realized his presence, his mint Think some strategy:

"_This guy is fucking nuts. My Weapons are metal. And when I do any attack that is not metal, magnetism always appear and from what I saw, there are other problems in different parts of Ontario. This is fucking Wonk_".

Randy takes the book of wisdom ninja: the NINJANOMICON.

"NOMICON, it's time. Saw that I can not myself. Gather the other 7, as in the old days. Probably have to be ready to fight."

But while talking, there is house holds of something...

"What other 7 Ninja?", Magneto with magnetism, moved the ruin in which he was hiding the Ninja, and got to hear about his plan.

"Welll, Reaaalityyyy...", Randy, even with the book in his hands, trying to make an excuse, until finally, he got it.

"SMOKE BOMB!". To the surprise of Magneto, Randy has escaped.

"I were going to find, Elder fridge?" Randy appeared behind Magneto, who broke loose, and raises his hand, seeing Randy, which was on the edge of the tower.

"That bad pun, Ninja". Magento raises his hand. "Take a piece of my TRUE power: EM Disruptor" Magneto throws the same power to curb use Hadouken Ninja. But this time the EM Disruptor goes to three times faster, so either Randy or blink your eyee...

_TOUCHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

The magnetic beam makes Randy not only be pushed from the tower to nowhere, but leaves magnetized, preventing move a muscle. Randy plummets to the ground, and by that time, a Ninja could not resist such an impact. Randy, who was still falling was not scared because cry:

"NINJA TENGU WINGS!". Randy got himself leave two wings on his back, much like those that have the Tengu, but with size more consistent with the human. When did these wings, the effect of magnetism is broken, and Ranyd get to fly, three meters before the drop is made. Randy, flying, returns to take NOMICON in which he says muttering these words:

"Transformed humanity. You are saving humanity".

At that time, the NOMICON starts flying, and being a few centimeters on Randy. Begins to become a Ninja overflying along with Randy, without wings. This version of NOMICON has the same appearance as the suit that Randy is wearing, but it is a green ectoplasmic, and bore her eyes showing, is shown to have all dark black, with red eyes, and white iris, who formed the logo of the book.

"NOMI. Need you to bring others," Randy was saying, something desperate.

NOMI moved his index finger in a horizontal manner, from one side to another, indicating whether.

**"And if you later regret, like last time?".** NOMI Randy reminded him something.

"Not anymore, NOMI. Longer more". says Randy, totally agree. "Also, I think that the 7 will want some action, but Deadpool will want twine in dollars".

**"OK".** NOMI Wings down, touching the ground, and feel on the floor, waiting for Randy, with wings of Tengu. Magneto comes to where this.

Once arrived back up, it gives house holds that Magneto was waiting.

"I knew you were going to get rid of my magnetism, Ninja". Magneto congratulates the Ninja, which still retains the wings."And I think it has wings, so we can change the angle of combat."

"Like, Magneto?", Randy came into doubt what I meant Magneto.

"THIS WAY". Magneto begins to levitate and throws a volley of Energy to Randy.

_BOOOM!_

Randy dodges the offensive with their wings, causing the discharge fall into one of the buildings that are more distant. Now the fight is developed in the air. The two look, and Randy, his wings...

_PUM!_

_BOIIIIIIING_

Randy gives a rush to Magneto, who is protected by his shield. A second later, he responds with another counter of magnetism.

_BOOM_

Randy dodges, and the counter falls to another building, and away to try to make another attack, and thus, sustentivamente:

_PUM!_

_BOIIIIIIIIIING_

_BOOM!_

_PUM!_

_BOIIIIIIIIIING_

_BOOM!_

() () () () () () ()

CN Tower

06:13,52

Meanwhile, NOMI finally concentrated, to see where the others 7. The other 7 are found in Norrisville.

NOMI has the ability to lead and bring humans, kilometers of land, in seconds. But it needs to be focused to find out which part are.

**"Good.'s'll Bring".** NOMI stands and shouts raising their hands to heaven: **"ARTOF TELEPORTATION."**

A portal opens, and out of them at full speed, 7, Ninjas, of which 6 are the most important part of Randy, and one mercenary.

1): The first is Howard Stark Wienerman, who was dressed as his alter ego "Howerfull": The suit was similar to the one he had in "Monster Drill", but with notable differences: The mask was all black, with red stripes that formed the "h" on his forehead. The scarf had the same appearance, and the color orange, but twice as large, the diver was still having the same color, but it had the logo of NOMICON golden yellow print. Gloves and latex were not, they were now titanium, painted yellow duck with red details. The pants Gray was now dark red lines around them, and now possessed black shoes. The belt was still being orange, but with the difference that was similar to that Randy has, but in the center has an emblem of "Grave Puncher" in the center.

2) Heidi Rose Weinerman was called the Ninja "Hinjo". His suit was a more modern style, compared to his love of technology. It has a mask that covered the entire face, but blood red, and in the center had a big diamond that covered the white color front, followed by a red line in the center, also blood red. The lines were horizontal, rather than vertical, but on a ladder, and were orange with luminous hue, as if it were something technological. He possessed also a scarf, but worn light blue, and NOMICON logo in the center, in black. The dress was pure white but with multiple Japanese scribbles decorated on it, dark red. The pants were the same, but the words had impregnated "実際の大豆" ("I'm Actual").His belt was all black, with an emblem of NOMICON pink in the center. What most stood out from the suit were two things: the first is that gloves had two red metal with black horificios, which possessed a hole in light blue, in each of the palms, and the second is that I had a kind of boots thin, the same material, and colors, but he possessed the holes in the soles. Like if I brought out technological.

3): Cinnamon Omega Wilson Buttowski, aka Cindy, was the "Tomboy Ninja": His suit was something Gothic. His mask had head shape of a bat, strong black color with purple details and real teeth around the hole where it was his eyes. His face was glowing blue, due to lock of blue hair he had. I had no scarf. They rewarded a metal suit, in which at the same time was flexible. On top of that suit, had another Female ninja outfit, but deep dark blue with black colored pads, I had 2 words in Japanese (one on each side): "幽霊"(Ghost),& "不滅" (Inmortal).The two words are written in blood, and had a neckline that was in a "V", and adorned with threads, in the form of mini diamonds. NOMICON had the logo on his tummy, purple. He had black gloves with leather texture, style "Motocross". She had a pants, also black, but with drawings of pale violet flames. No belt, I had boots made of ceramic, which were adorned with spikes in the soles. In the back I had built, 2 bat wings, the same size as when you have Randy gets his wings. Has attached to his left foot, an assault rifle M17, in which he was not charging, because it was carrying ectoplasmic energy. But also brings real bullets (just in case).

4): Sierra MacAntfee, playing the role of "Soul of 85". The appearance was That I had a medium blue mask, with white tape his head was bigger, and was circling the mask, tied with red thread, implying it was a sort of aurora. His costume was The most revealing than any other of the 7 was a kind of bathing suit, was light blue, and was two NOMICON logos on Their chests. It has no gloves. However, it has 2 power bracelets on Their wrists, network, que amplifies his mutant power to shoot lightning. Also possessed a pirate belt style, purple, With An oval silver, That said three words above another: Tulip, Chip, & Dickson. In the left possessed belt, plastic gun, que mutant amplifies his power even more, and right an authentic Uzi, with authentic bullets. I had black shoes, but with springs in the soles. It was remarkable. That It was his legs were well, had the feeling because that was pure steel.

5) Bobby Buttowski is the ninja with the nickname "The Plagiarism of Bart". As its name dictates, his suit is very similar in spirit to Bartolome , a resident of Springfield youth. His mask was shaped like the head of Bart: was yellow, with 3 facial orifices: two eyes, and one in his mouth, like a wrestling mask. The mask over his head had sharp edges with the same color as the mask to camouflage. His suit was fighting ninja long sleeves, orange, with the logo of the NOMICON in blue, with decorative costume in different angles. His pants were long, but in blue, and also shows the logos of the NOMICON, in different positions, but in red. I had shoes with white celestial in tone embossed with the logo on the sole had a belt, in which was all black, but was adorned with many hand grenades around. On his back, wearing a M21 SWS sniper rifle.

6): Lillian Buttowski, aka Lina, was the ninja called "Angel Red". She, unlike other ninjas, he worries his hair, and uses a kind of mask rider, trimmed with red, hiding his face, so that unlike the other Ninjas, it is not known what state to encourage this. Her red hair is still straight, and abundant. He had a brown coat, covering their physical appearance and therefore, the suit that she should be wearing. She does not possess any firearm, or grenades, but has in place, a powerful sword hidden in his coat.

7): "Now speak to me: THE MERCENARYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY SUCKS TACOS". Deadpool talking to the reader. "If you want to know about my "Bellisima" appearance, go to look at DC Wikia (if you look at the appearance of my evil brother, DeathStroke, you'll know what I mean., Or not?) Or not?".

Since 7 present NOMI gathers to tell them what happened, and aware of the situation, says the plan:

**"Randy is doing against Magneto. But other eight mutants that must be eradicated".** NOMI starts doing the plan, taking 16 smoke bombs. **"Everyone will have a smoke bomb. Once you defeat your opponent, go where this Randy. But we will only do when we defeated eight hayaramos and respective mutant. Everyone face a mutant according to their level".**

NOMI approaches Tomboy Ninja.

**"Cindy, your power could restrain ghostly Juggernaut. Stop it. This Toronto Dominion Bank."**

"Understood". Cindy receives 2 smoke bombs."Finally some action speaks brand Bruce: SMOKE BOMB!".

_Boom!_

NOMI approaches Red Angel.

**" appearance is unknown. Mystique think your eyes can not detect. Attack it at the Art Gallery of Ontario. Beware, she has a gun."**

"But I have an iron weapon".Lina grabs 2 smoke bombs."It's time to reconcile quoted Mystique: SMOKE BOMB!".

**Boom!**

NOMÍ approaches The Plagiarism of Bart.

**"Bobby. You are the weakest, obviously. Sees face the Toad. Was Ed Mirvish Theatre".**

"OH!, Shit. Always the easiest charge me". Bobby grabs 2 smoke bombs. "But at least I will have action: SMOKE BOMB!".

_Boom!_

NOMI approaches Hinjo

**"Heidi. Tech: the Achilles heel of Iron Man, could serve against Pyro.'s This in the Toronto Islands".**

"High clarity, NOMI". Heidi grabs 2 smoke bombs. "It's Heidi´s Time: SMOKE BOMB!".

_Boom!_

NOMI is approaching Soul of 85.

**"Sierra, go to Telefe International. Lady Deathstrike this slaughtering, and electricity would be his weakness."**

"Ofcourse, NOMI". Sierra grabs two smoke bomb. "Wow, in one piece, but with ammunition exhausted: SMOKE BOMB!".

_Boom!_

Howerful NOMI approaches.

**"Howard, you're fat.'re Match for Blob.'s In a highway. You'll have to look for it. JEJEJE".**

"You're the teacher more lining the planet." Howard grabs two smoke bomb, before a NOMI about to enter cholera. "I sayyyyyy... SIR, YES SIR. POSITIVE: SMOKE BOMB!"

_Boom!_

NOMI is about Deadpool.

"I know. Ire to confront Sabretooth.'s In the "College Street Bar".

"**How do you know?".** NOMI came into doubt.

"I can read the human mind beyond the cosmos." Deadpool answered him in a sinister.

**"Really?".** NOMI came into doubt.

"NO.'s Fuck.'s TV what was happening". Deadpool has a TV show that Spica, Sabretooth showed him doing damage. "The Apprentice with mascara, Honors dethroned mercenaries, the teacher ectoplasmaticment horrible". Deadpool mocked NOMI.

**"But are you going there?".** NOMI was impatient.

"NO. I see him in film in 3-D". Deadpool then change your answer. "I you increase the"Salary Pool", Includes slaughter him to the bone, but will include the Double increase because it has healing factor, Wolverineeeeeeeeeeeee style…".

**"GOING OR NOT?!".** Nomi is impatient, and immediately gives 2 Smoke Bomb. Deadpool's throw away, turning it into basket spits smoke.

"YOU DID?". NOMI eagerly entered the maximum.

"I have a new Ninja". Deadpool shows teleportation device. "It's DTP: Pool. Sold into your life (if you're delinquent or taco vendor), a thousand dollars, and a hug with expect to lick the heels of Nightcrawler?. This is a demonstration".

Deadpool teleports, leaving only NOMI.

**"Good. Always modern surpass me". **NOMI sighs of sadness. **"Well, at least the Samurai, who is in college here close battle may Swor-jistu me. ANCESTRAL SMOKE BOMB!".**

_BOOOM! FLASH!._

NOMI teleports a Ancestral Smoke Bomb.

() () () () () () ()

Toronto-Dominion Bank

06:14,00

Juggernaut was looking ravaged area. There were multiple corpses crushed by multiple assaults. There are also cars burned, stores destroyed with flames, and some human bodies into pieces. Juggernaut looks at the sky shouting

"SOMEONE CAN STOP A JUGGERNAUT?".

There was silence, until there was a noise.

_RATATATATATATATATATATA_

Someone fired from the air. The bullets aimed at the Juggernaut helmet, but the helmet makes bullets bounce. Juggernaut begins to shout:

"WHO YOU SHOOT A JUGGERNAUT?".

"I, spitting lead your death." It was Cindy, who came, and Juggernaut shot from the air, and flew up to touch floor.

"YOU". The Recognizes Juggernaut, and start talking quiet. "You're the one that Cindy, or Tomboy Ninja".

"Call The second option better, and I give you my first choice: Lead".

_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA..._

Tomboy Ninja began to re shoot Juggernaut, with fully automatic M17. But Juggenaut did not feel anything but vibraaciones. The bullets reboaban, but unlike the bullets fired SWAT members, she seemed ahcer back, with some force to Juggernaut.

"NOTHING STOPS A JUGGERNAUT".

_RATATATATATATATATATATATA..._

Juggernaut starts running, and Tombiy Ninja, while downgraded, he realizes that the more shot, More energy gave the power of Juggernaut stampede. She decides to stop shooting, and how much is coming to ramming Juggernaut...

_Boing!._

She jumps, and throws, from above, a beam energy ghostly Juggernaut, That although I realizes. Receives the impact. Tomboy Ninja falls to the floor, slowly, and when it is done, Juggernaut, who had not happened, behind, and using Cindy had not Realized That That was still intact…

"EARTHQUAKE!".

Juggenaut hits the floor with his powerful fists, and the earth begins to shake. Tomboy Ninja, no sooner touches floor, begins to move, and off balance. Once past the tremor, Juggernaut runs for ramming. Tomboy Ninja, to make contact with Juggernaut, begins to push. But Juggernaut does not give up easily.

"NO ONE HOLDS JUGGERNAUT: HEAD CRUSH!".

"What the Fucke".

Juggernaut increases the power of his attack, in which deploys a powerful aura yellow. Cindy can no more, and receives the impact of the onslaught.

_PUM!_

Tomboy Ninja ends pushed against a Wall. The impact badly injured leaves on bones. Tomboy Ninja barely able to stand...

"If only you could get your helmet." She thinks

Unfortunately, Juggernaut comes with the same technique.

"THIS TIME WILL BE CORPSE".

Cindy could not become invisible. Maybe because the power of Juggernaut prevented him intalgible mode, and could not send against a Juggernaut after, because it would be suicide.

Cindy looks at the smoke bomb.

"WHEN I GET YOU, SMALL: HEAD CRUSH!".

Cindy used the smoke bomb.

"SMOKE BOMB!".

Cindy teleports, dodging the onslaught of Juggernaut. He stops, because I enter the smokescreen.

"SMELL SHIT". Slap Juggernaut, the smoke fading. "Where you at, DWARF?".

Unknowingly, Cindy is in the air, driven by its bat wings come in costume. She realizes that it can be invisible, therefore, takes the time Juggernaut is desperate to find him.

"I wanted, big guy?". Behind, and since in normal mode, Cindy Jugegrnaut cover the eyes". BECAUSE YOU HERE ME".

Tomboy Ninja takes the helmet, revealing his face flattened, with short orange hair. Juggernaut, turns, and grabs Ninja Tomboy, at an acceptable rate, by the neck. The choking.

"NOBODY MAKES THIS A JUGGERNAUT". It showed the fury of Juggernaut explesion.

"But this if". Tomboy Ninja, even drowning, take something quickly the suit. "FLASH NINJA!".

_FLASH!_

Juggernaut goes blind, and release a Tomboy Ninja. She runs and taking advantage of this blind:

_SLAM!_

_KICK!_

_DOUBLE BLOW TO THE HEAD!_

Juggernaut gets to see, but realizes that his face is hurt because all physical attacks Cindy went straight to the " only vulnerable part".

"It's time". Tomboy Ninja decides to take his M17 rifle in his leg, and opened fire.

_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAATATATATATATA._

But despite all the bullets went to lacabeza of Juggernaut, this could bounce bullets

"WHAT THE FUCK?". Cindy did not understand why the bullets bounced.

"Cain seems weak. BUT JUGGERNAUT…". Juggernaut admits called Cain, though their identity as that of Cindy is published.

_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAATATATATATATA_

Juggernaut runs to her, but instead of a rush, decided to punch him. Cindy expected.

"NOW!". Cindy jumps Juggernaut seconds after it will impact his fist in the face, and in the air, Tomboy Ninja keeps his M17 rifle, and says…

"If my assault rifle can not cross your face..." Tomboy Ninja shows a sword back. Handle was black, but with a blade made of titanium metal with Japanese scribbles written in dark purple paint. "WILL DO MY NINJA SWORD".

Cindy plummets, screaming and lifted back into the air. Juggernaut realizes later.

CUT!.

Tomboy Ninja, before touching ground, able to attack with your sword to Cain. The freezes. Once saved CIndy sword, he starts bleeding cCain laf ent, and is defeated. On the floor, says

"HOW…. COULD….LOSE...JUGGERNAUT!".

"For Cindy or Tomboy Ninja to defeat Juggernaut, Cain". Cindy told in third person, and pointing the finger at the middle.

Jugegrnaut faints.

"Juggernaut expired already. Was longer find it, but I found it., And above, use the Smoke Bomb that was left.'ll Have to use the old to find Randy". Cindy empeiza start saying something awesome. "Search". Cindy gets discouraged, and goes to find Randy.

() () () () () () ()

Art Gallery of Ontario

06:14,30

In the main hall of the jewels of Picasso Jr. Mystique was reviewing the jewelry that was in the museum, when suddenly...

A breath of wind.

Mystique took out his pistol, and began to aim.

But there was nothing,

"It's a figment of my imagination. Maybe". Mystique keeps his weapon, when he realizes something.

Has a pain behind her, as if someone was pricking, and neck.

"We get to see". It wasRed Angel. "Raise your hands".

Mystique smiling, raises his hands, but something falls on his palms when lifted. It was two mini balls the size of an ant, but when they fell to the ground...

_Pfffffffffffffffffffffffff…_

Drops a purple vapor species in which Lina makes his sword down. Mystique is invulnerable to the effect of the steam.

"Cough, Cough". Red Angel began to cough. " What was that?".

"This, Girl". Mystique turns around with a summersault.

_PUM!_

Lina gets a kick in the stomach by jumps backwards, pulls out his gun, and open Fire

Bang!, Bang!, Bang!, Bang! , Bang! , Bang!, Bang!, Bang!.

Eight bullets pierced the body of Lina, but even if it is shown that she has the holes of bullets, she keeps the image of that just was sore from the blow to the stomach.

But such an image disappeare, implying that Mystique shot against a mirage, and pointed bullets and smashed the wall that was behind it because I had the holes.

"Where are you?". Mystique reloading his weapon.

"Here, Mystique". Red Angel appears in the air, his hand pulling something from his coat."NINJA PHANTOM SCYTHES!".

Lina shows a scythe, very similar to that used death but black color on the edge, and the handle made of red, with blue edges, and throws to Mystique.

_Poof._

She dodges a move. She tries to reload his gun, which was not loaded yet.

"Not on my watch". Red Angel was on the floor, and runs at full speed, seconds before the finish Mystique reload your gun.

_Punch!_

_Pum!_

_Punch!_

Lina starts hitting Mystique in different parts of the body, producing one of those hits that Mystique did not drop the weapon, in full recharge. While Lina was giving a good combo of punches and kicks, Mystique begins to make a stand.

_Rejection!_

Start to reject Lina blows, starting next blow down your right arm, with the Left

_Punch!._

Mystique, a punch, gives full in the cheek to Red Angel, that although the Amazon mask prevents the effect of the blow is strong, does not prevent her to get sore.

"How can you be so strong, Mystique?". Lina also had pains in the stomach, it had not yet fully recovered in that area.

"You have a lot to learn, kid". Mystique tells Lina lying on the floor, while walking to where his gun. "But give good fight. Not like Beast". Mystique shows its multiple bruises, and even lost a tooth, and has a nosebleed.

Mystique picks up his gun, and recharge, but with something that does not bullets.

"You're going to kill me not. Lina, still sore from the couple of strokes, starts to rise.

"Honey, do not make it so difficult for everyone".

Mystique at the time, shows a precious stone, and puts it in his gun, along with other stone, in which the set while Lina moaned in pain.

"I put it? Another stone?". Lina is already almost recovered from his punches

"There is a stone, girl." Lina mystique targets. "It's something I found in this museum, is Isotope-8"

"Iso...WHAT?". Lina was surprised to hear what I had loaded gun Mystique. She knew she had Iso-8 power, and was ready to fight that well thought out strategy of Mystique. "No matter. Without firearms. Will defeat you with the simplest way." Red Angel puts his fists, demonstrating his ghostly powers, which were apparent in even taking the top layer, and start to fly.

"No guns, you're just a parrot. Shut up and fight." Mystique began to open fire on Lina.

_BANG! (BOOM!), BANG! (BOOM!), BANG! (BOOM!), BANG! (BOOM!), BANG! (BOOM!), BANG! (BOOM!), BANG! (BOOM!), BANG! (BOOM!)._

Red Angel had to admit that with the Iso-8, Mystique's gun was a nightmare personified. As with every shot, there was a mini explosion, because if he played some materials, this miniature was an explosion, but effective, and difficult, because she fired from any angle. But Red Angel had a great speed in the air, and had a great ability to dodge gun fire.

_BANG! (BOOM!), BANG! (BOOM!), BANG! (BOOM!), BANG! (BOOM!), BANG! (BOOM!), BANG! (BOOM!), BANG! (BOOM!), BANG! (BOOM!)._

Mini explosions but on the other hand, gave an unbalanced expansive Lina. She was recovering from that imbalance, and fortunate, as no bullet or explosion came to hurt her. His hood was now with minor tears, due to constant shock.

"What is it, girl?". Mystique stopped fire your gun. "I think you broke something". He points his gun, to tell Lina that her hood was somewhat shattered.

_BANG! (BOOM!), BANG! (BOOM!), BANG! (BOOM!), BANG! (BOOM!), BANG! (BOOM!), BANG! (BOOM!), BANG! (BOOM!), BANG! (BOOM!)._

Eventually, Mystique, who takes advantage of this pointing, decided to reopen fire on Red Angel. Lina suddenly start to tire, so it becomes invisible mode, and hides somewhere in the museum.

"You can avoid my bullets, but do not run away from them".

_BANG! (BOOM!), BANG! (BOOM!), BANG! (BOOM!), BANG! (BOOM!), BANG! (BOOM!), BANG! (BOOM!), BANG! (BOOM!), BANG! (BOOM!) BANG! (BOOM!), BANG! (BOOM!), BANG! (BOOM!), BANG! (BOOM!), BANG! (BOOM!), BANG! (BOOM!), BANG! (BOOM!), BANG! (BOOM!)._

Mystique decided Reopen fire more than ever against the museum. Shoot, shoot, and shoot all the frnente, destroying any artwork that is left in it. At that time...

_Click!, Click!, Click! Click!, Click!, Click! Click!, Click!, Click!_

The Iso-8 containing Mystique's gun was exhausted.

Mystique had to reload the gun with normal bullets, as the Iso -8 ran out, logically. Then, pointing his gun, saw the place, in which, by the power of Iso -8, was completely destroyed. Opted to walk, even with the gun pointed at either side, to see where they hid Red Angel.

Red Angel, was hiding on the roof of the museum, kneeling in pain, because I was so hurt that I could not keep Invisible/Intagible Mode.

"The wounds prevented my power". Red Angel was thinking about a strategy. "I attack it, but I have no strength to fly, be invisible, or intalgible". At that moment, so he had an idea risky.

"Where are you, girl?". Mystique was getting desperate. (It was a miracle that has not yet found Lina).

_Bang!._

Shot to show that was getting desperate.

At that time...

"SMOKE BOMB!".Someone shouted behind Mystique.

She turned. It was Red Angel, with his magic sword in thrust. Mystique was that the strategy was so surprising, given not no time to aim your aram. She was paralyzed, but after...

_"Crossing"._

… add you pain.

Red Angel he went through with his sword, the chest of let go his gun with pain. Now, Mystique was spitting blood.

"Yoooooou kiiiiiiiilled yoooooooour sisisisteeer, Girl".

"WHAT?". Lina came into doubt.

At that time, Mystique plays his last card: it becomes even with the sword in his chest, Lina 's worst nightmare:

"METAMORFH!".

He became Cindy, and Lina 's sword into his chest bleeding.

Lina was scared, because even if it was an illusion, she was afraid that something would happen to Cindy. He began to doubt, then began to decline in strength of the sword handle.

"What is it, girl... Or Sister?". Mystique, I talked like Cindy, in a body pareido to Cindy, like Cindy. Lina began to be afraid, as though with his mask could not see her fear, she was more terrified.

Mystique, in the form of Cindy still, vomit blood. That blood falls into Lina 's mask, and begins to panic.

"It is not Cindy. Not my sister. Damn". Lina struggled in his mind terrified because he knew it was not his sister

But fear will possibly win, because Lina drew his sword Mystique chest even transformed into Cindy.

"See that you could not contain fear, eh, Girl?". Mystique still being CIndy, and bleeding, she tells Lina that had all the bloody mask, I could not contain their fears.

But he was wrong...

Lina saw Mystique, still laughing, I was so sore and bloody to make a move, saw his gun still on the floor.

"That 'll do, girl?".

"Whaaaat I hatttte the mooosth". Lina takes off his mask, showing him her face to Mystique, who was still sore, and even with the body of Cindy and where she's going. Bends her.

"Wwwwwhat willllll yyou doooo?". Coup ooof graaaccce with yoooour ssssword?".Mysitque spits blood to Lina, which seemed not to be afraid. Well, I was serious. He saw the gun back.

" though: What will youuuuuu do?". Mystique began to feel some fear.

Lina is lifte, is directed to where the weapon, and lifts

"Wait, stop" Mystique, still being Cindy, trying to stop it. "We can negotiate." Lina pointed in his stomach. "High by RAVF". Although Lina heard, was still pointing to Mystique. "NO MERCY, MERCY, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."

_Bang!_

Although she hates it, Lina Mystique shot with his own gun in the stomach.

She started to moan more pain and losing more blood.

"STUPID GIRL. KILLED YOUR OWN SISTER". Mystique returns to its original form, as to be bled could not be Cindy. "YOU ARE A MONSTER WITHOUT FEELING".

"Not true". Lina was still pointing the gun. "You're the monster if feeling, playing with my worst fear. Deserve to die".

Lina before running to Mystique, 4 said that Mystique would listen last words before departing in the afterlife:

"My name is Lina".

_Bang! , Bang! , Bang! , Bang! , Bang!, Bang!._

Lina spending all ammunition shooting in multiple aprtes the body. Mystique dies executed, and all bloody.

Lina drop the gun, falling into the bloody corpse of Mystique. Then, Lina collects, and puts on his mask. (Not before limpiarala with his cape).

"Well, now I'll have to look at my sister's boyfriend". Red Angel is about to leave, when I look at Mystique still bloody. "My real sister".

Lina, having recovered his power, and his wounds healed, is directed to where could this Randy.

() () () () () () ()

Ed Mirvish Theatre

06:15:00

"How beautiful is life". Toad, like a show but not public lighted stage esl eats the bodies of the policemen who annihilated. "Remember, everything tastes better if the human knows with a pinch of Paralyzing Poison".

At that time, he saw a red dot on his forehead...

"OH, OH. Seems that acne came back."

But then, something realized...

It was the point of a sniper rifle. Then, Toad began to look around. And even started to look down, where to find who pointed the rifle.

Was The Plagiarism of Bart, with the M21 sniper rifle, pointing at one of the balconies of the theater to Toad.

_Bang._

There's a gunshot. Toad The Plagiarism of Bart change the mode to Semi-Automatic.

_Bang!, Bang!, Bang!,_

But even throwing three balls at the same time, and at different angles, Toad the elusive, giving himself house holds that the rifle was not useful this time.

"SMOKE BOMB!".

Disappears from the balcony.

"What happened to that child? Smoke was made." Toad came into doubt where I was.

"BARTUNO POWEEEEEEEEEEEEER".

_Punch!_

The Plagiarism of Bart appeared out of nowhere, and golpio squarely in the face of Toad. Toad, before falling on the floor, gives a 360 ° flip, returning on foot. But, no sooner was setting in position to battle...

"NINJA EXPANSIVE IMPACT!".

The Plagiarism of Bart with the palm of his right hand, launches an expansive sound to Toad, sending him back into the air. But the repeats its strategy, and returns to touch the floor. But back then, The Plagiarism of Bart and was running toward him.

"NINJA KNIVES!".

During the run, The Plagiarism of Bart pulls two metal knives with red handles and black, and starts attacking Toad.

_Cut!, Cut!, Cut!, Cut!, Cut!, Cut!, Cut!, Cut!, Cut!_

The Plagiarism of walked, threw stab at Toad, dodging going up the back, tumbling through. In logic, Toad dodged all attempts to stab him to try

"You're missing something, Bobby". Toad gets to see that Bobby left his stomach exposed for a few seconds "And it is..."

_Pum!_

A Toad jump backwards, leaning hands and legs forwards, and coupled, give Bobby a crushing blow that sends him flying into a wall that was behind the stage.

"Set up a riot helmet…If you ".

During the flight, lost 2 Ninja knives. But even sore, get to see the wall 2 seconds before crashing, and at the last second...

Intalgible becomes.

"WHAT HAPPENED?, IS A GHOST?". Toad was surprised to see that The Plagiarism of Bart had gone through the wall. "THIS WILL BE HAUNTED THEATRE?".

"No". Bobby reappeared flying. "This bombed".

The Plagiarism of Bart takes two hand grenades, and throws them into Toad.

Toad jumps impressively to Bobby.

_Boom! Boom!_

But the grenades did not explode soon, but not an explosion would generate massive. But before hitting Bobby, with a right, Toad realized that it hurt the whole back, neck, and ass.

"MY BACK, MY NECK, MY ASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS".

He had fallen shrapnel in the back.

Screaming, Toad has fallen by shrapnel sore.

"Bottoms up, Toad". Plagiarism of Bart mocking.

Toad falls into a large hole which had been formed by the explosion of the grenades. That hole guide to the subsurface of the stage.

_Pum!_

"MY BACK".

Toad cry of pain as his back hit hard against the pavement below the stage had. It dragged on the floor as long as it comes out the back side shrapnel had. Toad when it gets removed shrapnel...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Well this better". Toad is preparing to board a big jump. But not necessary.

"Go, Go, Go. Finally got up from what will be coming soon: French grilled toad. Bobby had dropped aver if Toad had fallen defeated.

"Just one question: You want to die?". Toad sticks out his tongue.

"Another day". Bobby prepares to fight.

"Better Now". Toad launches its very long tongue into the neck of Plagiarism of Bart.

"Let go, Bastard with legs".Bobby was choking.

"Better one day, when the ghosts know the vacuum. Hahahahaha". Despite having his tongue set, Toad could talk easily, and hold your tongue in Cervical Plagiarism of Bart at the same time.

Bobby was getting dizzy. It was suffocating pressure by Toad 's tongue.

"You were a worthy opponent, Bobby. Were corpse because you will be with my paralyzing toxin". Toad began to kill Plagiarism of Bart.

At that time, appears a miracle...

Even drowning, rapidemente Plagiarism of Bart pulls something from his pocket.

"Ninja Electric Paper".

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHH. MY TONGUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE".

Plagiarism of Bart pulls a piece of paper, and puts it in the language of Toad, electrocuting it. Do not kill, but causes Toad to stay energized for a minimum time. Enough time to let go of Bobby Toad 's tongue.

"YOU SON OF BITCH". Toad gets out electric state. "GAVE ME A PREVIEW TO THE ELECTRIC CHAIR."

"Of course not". Plagiarism of Bart recovers. "These shots will give you the "Electric Punisher".

Toad is thrown, without measuring dialogue, against Bobby. He raises his hands.

"Ninja Slingshot".

Bobby shows a slingshot, and begins to concentrate energy electric Phantom as a stone. Toad starts to aim at.

"Prepare Bobby". Toad jumps in front of him, putting his right leg to hit him flying. Plagiarism of Bart was still pointing.

"It's time". Bobby throws a stone.

"OUCH". He hits the target at the top of Toad, which makes losing balance in the air, and begins to fall, and when it touches the floor

"HEY". Another ghostly stone falls on Toad gives the head.

And suddenly...

Bobby throws several ghostly stones, in a sort of burst of machine gun. For Plagiarism of Bart made them appear faster, and all gave him a body part shot of Toad without any mistaken to him, which in turn...

"OUCH!", "PAIN", "OUCH!", "SHIT".

Toad began to suffer multiplied by an infinite number. Began to roll, but still, no stone ghostly still did not err.

"I'm tired". Bobby still shoot. "Now the coup of grace."

Disappears

Toad takes to get up, and logically sore.

"He disappeared the coward. OUCH". He obviously was still sore. "Where will be?".

"HERE". He heard a voice shouting.

"Where?".

"HE- RE". Bobby appears in front of Toad.

"NINJA SHORYUKEN!".

_PUNCH!_

Bobby throws a punch at Toad menthol. It boosts the body in the air, and makes the punch send him flying through the air, leaving the ground, returning to the stage, his body shattered.

In midair, Bobby appears at higher speed, flying, and seeing Toad aching body.

"Behold a memory: NINJA KICK!".

_WHAM!_

Plagiarism of Bart throws a kick in the stomach of Toad. He crosses to fall at breathtaking speed.

Crashhhhhhhhhhhhh!

It falls in the boxes on the right side. Plagiarism of Bart low normal pose to the edge of the stage, and acting as if it were a performance standard.

"Thank you, the you".

"THIS IS MY FINAL".

Bobby flying back to where it was the corpse of Toad future, and as he approached.

"You gave good fight, Toad". Plagiarism of Bart congratulates him, "By giving me your paralyzing toxin (and good luck in trying to give it to me in parentheses), had won".

"Ooooooonly I haahaave a quusuestion." Toad began to agonize. "Why did you use the Sssssmokkee Bobobobombbbbb that?. Hhhhhad nonota-appeeearrred flyiiyiyyiyiyiying, Bobobobbbyyyyyyyyyyy...".

Toad dies.

Bobby left wondering. He realized that waste your Smoke Bomb, because I could have used his ghostly power.

"Bullshit at an early age". He thought.

"Well. A former". Plagiarism of Bart, left the stage, leaving behind Toad's body. His goal was to find Randy.

() () () () () () ()

Toronto Islands

06:15:30

A piece of hell is felt in the forest of the island. I was completely engulfed in flames. There were trees prediendose fire completely burned hectares, fire Spotlights propagated there, even had bodies of animals, people, firefighters, and babies wrapped in the flames of hell. A laugh responsible for this slaughter was heard not far

"HAHAHAHAHA. PUMA POWER. PUMA POWER". Shouted throwing Pyro fire smoke overcast skies. "CATCH THE FEVER, ".

Suddenly...

" Eh? WHAT'S HAPPENING?".Celebrate Pyro stops to see his misfortune: the fires that were sparked off.

Pyro runs to see what happened of that went out the focus. About 10 meters on the shore of the island, found the person responsible in the sky.

I look that someone was off with a kind of energy driving out of his hands. That power turned off the lights.

Pyro answered all in one key action to save words...

_Flameeeeeeeeeeeee..._

I throw fire at the target, which was in full flight. That achievement observe white flare was coming, and instead of cum...

"SMOKE BOMB!".

In addition to dodging the flare, the white comes face to face with Pyro on the floor.

Is Heidi, his alter ego "Hinjo".

"What are you doing here, little Heidi?". Pyro was angry at her for turning off your lights fire. "You will become a part of your Web Show called: "Off sources of fire to set it on fire with anger to a Mutant", by Heidi?".

"Better yet: "Kicking ass very hot mutants", by Heidi". She scoffed.

"Best 'll open the prologue: Cooking aHeidi to 1 Millons of Homosexual´s, by PYRO!". Hinjo aim at, and throws its flames to it.

_Flameeeeeeeee..._

Hinjo ran with superhuman speed, as fire throwing Pyro was guided by his right hand, where she was running Hinjo decided to enter the forest, only to have the fire that led Pyro were to re burn the acres. Suddenly, Pyro loses sight, and starts to get happy.

"HALLELUJAH. He returned the summer in Miami Vice".

But behind it.

_BOOM!_

Pyro is attacked with energy from behind, which makes it fall.

" I wanted?". Hinjo flying flying with his boots. "Want a repetition on your face?".

"Not today". Pyro stood annoying.

"But today will be free for you." Heidi pointed to Pyro. "NINJA REPULSOR".

Heidi launched from its hollow metal gloves, a kind of repulsive energy. Pyro counteracts what...

Flameeeeee...

...releasing mutant flames vertically upwards.

_BOOM!_

The two collide, and Pyro is pushing with its flames, Hinjo attack on her. Heidi, with her hands, gets more repulsive energy, trying to get all that falls before impact.

In those moments, and without any of the two could break the shock of energy and fire, these are overloaded.

_KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

There is an explosion. The blast of the explosion causes is pushed Pyro.

"I WILL TAKE VENGANCE, NINJA. YOUR ARE WOMEN. CAN´T NOT BEAT MEEEEEEEEEEEE…." Pyro is ongoing pushed by the expansion.

As Hinjo, who also received the expansive...

"Compu: Diagnosis of suit."

Heidi spoke to their AI built into his suit with the name "Compu".

"Recalculating". The AI spoke with a tone machining, and feminine. "Expansive temporary hurt the cirquitos flying. Requerie forzoza not fall, and restart".

"I'm falling, compu., And will be FORCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…..". Hinjo fall totally burned into the wood.

_PUM!_

As soon touches down forcibly, Heidi restart your mask, but this roll on the floor for a few seconds, due to the pain of the impact.

"Reboot System, Complete". Compu had restarted Hinjo Ninja suit."Wake up, ".

Hinjo be rising after like 5 minutes of sleep. Logically, rises with difficulty.

"What the hell happened, Compu?". Hinjo said his first words after getting up.

"There's a forest fire Class 6... for exactly 2.05 seconds". Compu told him the last update, and Hinjo realizes the great fire in the forest

"And who produced it?". Hinjo entered the doubt.

Compu webcam sack a kind of miniature, and shows the perpetrator.

"Pyro". Hinjo recognize it". Although there was no need to show me, Compu".

"Why, Miss?".

"If I hear from afar the..." Hinjo, imitating to perfection the voice of Pyro. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. 'M GAY. HAHAHAHAXDHAHAHAHA".

"Ummmm. Ms. Hinjo". Compu trying to say something.

"Wait. Wait. Pyro can wait, if it is a mutant useless because water beats". With Pyro voice."WATER WIN ME TO ME PERFECT …"

But unfortunately...

_"Flame"._

"Ahhhhhhh. BURNS MY ASS". Hinjo felt her ass was on fire, and took out a capsule of its Ninja ponch.

"NINJA OFFFIRE ASS".

_Splash_

Heidi put the capsule in the ass, and immediately, a mist of water put the fire out your ass, and let it completely cured, without any kind of burn.

" With that I'm gay, Eh?". Pyro said from behind, who appeared from nowhere

" . Pyro reached its position, and listen to everything he said". Compu he tried to explain. "And I burned the "ass".

"Next time, I will put you Record a muzzle for dogs".

"Annotated, miss". When he realized Hinjo smile. "Hey".

"He, He, He. On it was". Heidi was agreed. "A if I was going to kick your ass flaming, Pyro".

"I'm glad, because I prefer to take a bucket of water, listen to you and your AI hell do I care?". Pyro was preparing to fight. "But correction: I 'll kick your ass in HD".

Suddenly, Pyro stretches his right hand, palm out a bar of fire.

"Flaming sword".

The bar takes the form of a long sword, and thin, completely made of fire.

"Fight on swords, EH?". Heidi puts his hands on his back.

"NINJA IRON SWORD".

Heidi shows a sword of metal, which had the yellow handle and the blade of a red color, both with details of relief, as if it were a fragment of a converted iron armor sword.

"Iron?. Never went to school, Heidi?. Iron melts "Fire." Pyro more fans the flames of his sword.

"You mean," I "did not go to school". Heidi contradicts him. "But enough talk, more action. (I wish I'd brought my camera)."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Hinjo screamed while running.

"WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII." Pyro took it as a game while running.

The two are finally face to face.

_Clang!_

The two swords collide.

_Clang!_

_Cut!_

_Clang!_

Hinjo was lucky, because the metal of his sword, was immune to melt. But that does not mean he had the fight won.

_Clang!_

_Cut!_

_Cut!_

_Clang!_

In each clash of swords, the sword of Heidi warming, but Hinjo could resist, for even he was not so hot.

_Clang!_

_Clang!_

_Cut!_

Pyro, had a problem: his sword of fire, each time with Heidi gave him strength, durability effect would disappear, and this would disappear for a short time, because it could reinvoke Pyro. But by that time span, was vulnerable to cuts Hinjo.

Now you have a cut in the chest, cheek, and in his right leg.

_Clang!_

_Cut!_

_Cut!_

As for Heidi, if you compicaba things, for the sword was so hot by the contacts with the sword of Pyro. She threw it into the air, and I hope for it to cool, but leave it vulnerable to the onslaught of Pyro. Now Hinjo 10% had burnt body, especially in the right arm, as soon as it has sword Hinjo felt a burning pain in the arm.

"You're good, really, Heidi". Pyro, even with the injuries, I could stand. "Even left me with scars of war."

"Correction". Compu told Pyro. "This plageando phrases of a fanfic."

"SHUT UP". Pyro energized but his flaming sword, for he saw that it could no longer attack Hinjo more.

_Clang!_

The two swords collide again.

_Clang!_

_Clang!_

_Clang!_

"15% of body burned, ". Compu will notice. "I recommended another strategy or strategic withdrawal".

Hinjo indeed went down in performance. If throwing the sword in the air, would know that he would be convicted.

But so he had an idea, he should have happened long ago.

Heidi threw his sword into the air

"SHIT, WILL BE BURNED TO 100%". Pyro I take, and risking everything, was heading to her with his sword, ready to burn to 100%

But then...

"NINJA BLADE PUNCH".

_Clang!_

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY HAND, MY BODY!"

Hinjo, seconds before it made contact with the sword of Pyro, makes your hand becomes a sharp knife, made of plasma. As the electronic plasma, Pyro not only loses his sword, is paralyzed

"YYYYYOOOOUU". Paralyzed effectively, Pyro says words with difficulty. "YYYOOOUUU IIIT´´SSSSEEEE, BBBBIIITTTTCCCCHHH IIIINNN SSSUUUIIIIIITTTTT."

"Now or never". Hinjo disables the cutting knife. "Compu, all Ninja power to boot".

"Affirmative". Compu obeys.

In an instant, Hinjo boots start to overload of energy.

"NINJA EARTH ROCKET".

_FIUUUUUUUUU!_

And as a human rocket, Hinjo runs to the speed of light, towards a Pyro, this stop its motion before one centimeter. They are face to face

"YYYYYYOOOOOUUUUU DDDDDOOOOOOO, BBBBBBIIIIITTTTTTTCCCCCCHHHHHHH?".

Heidi embraces Pyro.

"TTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOO LLLLLLLAAAAAATTTTEEEEEE, MMMMMMEEEEEEGGGGGAAAAA BBBBIIITTTTCCCCCHHHHHH". Heidi thinks Pyro gives affection.

"It's not love." Heidi gives a correction. "Compu, madame to fly".

"Yes, ".

Hinjo hugging a paralyzed Pyro starts to fly, leaving the burned forest land, to overcast skies with smoke from the fires. They are now a few feet higher than looks like a sea on the shore of the islands.

"Arrivadarchi, Pyro". Heidi, saying goodbye in Italian, Pyro throws into the water.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!". Pyro even paralyzed, falls into the ocean.

_Splash!_

The onomatopoeia confirms that fell to the ocean.

" I remain a reservation, Compu?".

"55 %". Compu confirmed. "Why?".

Pyro, even paralyzed, sees that the end has come. This under water, drowning, and for irony, which has fallen swear never fall: in water. Before drowning, saw a light.

"I'm in hell first class?". Think

But he renovated, and features something for his misfortune.

Hinjo had flexed his right palm, and it was charging energy.

"Goodbye, Pyro". Heidi is prepared. "NINJA REPULSOR FOCUSED".

Heidi throws a repulsor beam leaning towards where this Pyro.

_Splash!_

The beam, even in the water, it loses speed, and is directed towards Pyro.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MATTERS". Pyro admitted everything when the repulsor beam reached him in the stomach.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!._

A huge explosion occurs. The blast making mushroom, like a sort of atomic bomb. It starts to rain water, and falling on the fires. The water that fell, off the spotlight that would have produced. Toronto Islands was compretamente deforested. Hinjo from above...

"At least this is a suit, not an armor". Hinjo knew that if it was an Armor, was electrocuted". Compu, Locates Andy".

"Correction, . Is Randy". Compu corrects him. "And there is a strong magnetic energy that prevents your search. You'll have to do it the old: Find walk".

"But, and energy. Fly I can not tell?". Heidi asks him not to walk otherwise.

"Or rather spend the 10% that remains in flight. Besides, if you do not use the suit, you could recharge up to 70 %."

"I hate the machines chattering". Hinjo, complaining, takes off his mask, but not back to normal. "And have kept the Smoke Bomb". The main character face with hand.

"The low, Miss, for you?". Compu suggests.

Heidi takes some time to answer, because you see something on the banks...

A Pyro arm.

Pyro died broken into many pieces, according to the theory of Hinjo.

"Hmmm Yes". During the descent, Heidi put back the mask. Landfall.

"Now. WILL FIND CANDY".

"R"andy, Miss".

"Whatever. Has good pace".

So, Hinjo runs up to where I would be Randy, on the forest completely out of the burst of fire, and even with the rain in the middle.

() () () () () () ()

Telefe International Canadian Studies

06:16:00

Lady Deathstrike had unleashed the apocalypse television. She, with her huge clawed hands, had gutted 90% of the study. There was blood dripping everywhere, smelling of recently dead bodies, and even had children who were with blood on his head. Even the security staff could stop her.

You could hear a whisper from afar.

Lady went to see what was, at the place called Studio 2. The study was a sketch of a giant forest forest, with a model made of metal of a mountain to scale.

It was still hearing whispers.

The assassin realized that whisper came behind some of these pines of the study.

Sharpening their claws.

I get where the murmur should occur. A pine.

Lady, surprisingly, appeared behind the pine.

"WHAT THE FUCK?".

Lady Deathstrike grab an MP3 player, which contained the sounds of a whisper.

The killer raises the player, furious

"When I find the "IDIOT" I made the joke". Lady Launches MP3, and with its claws it shatters into 5 pieces electronics.

"I wanted?". A voice was Heard, as one of the pines.

"If. You must be destroyed." Lady sharpening their claws.

"It was a unique way to evacuate so 10% of staff. Not bother you?"."

"On one hand, I ruined the game to kill, and on the other, you gave me the chance to not kill stupid clogs".

"Now my presentation to the more simple". The voice is revealed.

The voice stops for a few seconds. During those seconds, someone in a very high pine floor standing behind Lady Deathstrike. It was Sierra / Soul of 85. Without measuring word ..

_Pum!._

Soul of 85, without the killer know it, and during its descent, kicks him hard in the back neck of Lady, and uses it as support for backward somersault acrobat style, and falls on the floor, stop.

"YOU, IDIOT". Lady, who had not really fallen by the blow, but he had hurt, sharpens his long claws.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA". Realising around backwards, and running at a remarkable speed, the killer starts heading towards Sierra.

"Showtime begins Strikes". Soul of 85 starts salitar, and put their fists like a boxer.

"SLICER IN FRENZY!". Lady Deathstrike scream their attack, as soon as I arrive in Sierra fretne.

_Scratch!_

_Cut!_

_Scratch!_

_Rejected!_

_Punch!_

_Rejected!_

_Scratch!_

_Cut!_

_Scratch!_

_Rejected!_

_Punch!_

_Rejected!_

_Scratch!_

The frenzy of Lady Deathstrike surprised by surprise Soul of 85. The killer took a quick attack with her long claws, in which he gave a light cut in the belly of Sierra. The second attack, Soul of 85 rejects punched his attack with the other claw, and gives him a blow on the cheek of Lady Deathstrike. But the killer is recovering fast, and rejects the second attack of Sierra, followed by a counter with its claws, in which he makes another cut, but on the right cheek, which begins at this time, blood out. In response, Soul of 85 rejected, with another punch, the second attack of the killer claws, and gives another punch to Lady Deathstrike, leaving her a bruise in his right eye, and in revenge, the killer, besides rejecting the second shot, forms a fist with his big claws.

_PUNCH!_

The killer gives another blow to Soul of 85, and stomach hurt, by surprise, pushing it hard up the mountain giant props.

_Crash!_

The impact with the Mountains, made entirely of concrete and metal, Sierra weakened greatly because their courts combined, rose with difficulty. But as he stood up, take something from his right leg.

A toy gun.

"Melee is useless". From afar, Soul of 85 was telling the killer. "See if you can lead energetic".

Wasting no time, Sierra points his gun at her, but instead of fake bullets...

_PIUUUUUUUUUU._

Soul of 85 launches a pink energy shot. Lady dodges.

_BOOM!_

Big explosion occurs destroying half 1/4 of the study.

"You think with energy instead of bullets can defeat me?". Lady Deathstrike mocked after dodging his shot.

_PIUUUUUUUUUUU._

But even dodging, Sierra surprises her with another shot of energy.

_BOOM!_

Now, the study is 3 /4 of its destruction. Lady dodge it again.

_PIUUUUUUUUUUU._

Soul of 85, without a break, and this time walked, keep shooting.

_BOOM!_

The same result, with the difference that the cost will dodge killer because km length which is shorter.

_PIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_

_BOOM!_

This time, the shot Soul of 85 touches a Lady, that dodge, now half in ruins study.

"I never thought to do this. I have to escape." Lady swallows his pride and decides to run.

_PIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_

_BOOM._

Sierra tries to shoot him a Lady who was running towards the exit of the study, but the incredible speed of the killer makes Soul of 85 fails to point.

_RUMBLEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

The studio is about to collapse, due to constant gunfire. Lady manages to escape, and get away

"I have no other." Sierra kept the gun, and pulls the smoke bomb. "SMOKE BOMB".

Soul of 85, using his unique smoke bomb, escapes the study, in which two seconds after

_BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

The studio 2 completely collapses. Instead, there is only one mound of ruins.

Lady Deathstrike is standing, meters from the studio collapsed, and above the roof of a building site, sharpening their claws very long, knowing that Sierra still not dead.

"Ready for Second Round?".'s Murderous yells at Soul of 85, but she does not appear.

"I said...". When Lady was going to repeat his sentence, a shout the opaque.

"SMOKE BOMB!".

"We finally showed up". Lady gets into battle stance, because Sierra had appeared behind her. "Ready to die in the second round?". Even if I say in a serious way, prepare their sharp claws that are more than usual.

"But I 'm also, claws". Soul of 85 pulls something out of his back. "NINJA SOUL AXE". Sierra ends up taking an ax metallic, with red on the edge, and in the center, a sort of mirror image of more than a hundred tortured souls, and with a short handle, blue.

Both, one with sharp claws, and another with an ax with both hands, run tiptoe, but with supernatural speed, and suddenly, when they are face to face, jumping up.

_CLANG!_

The ax power exceeds that of the claws of Lady Deathstrike. The killer loses his balance into air and falls to the floor, but…

_Scratchhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

Watch the wall of the building where he was several meters before it fell to nothing. Lady gets aferrarsu right claw against the wall, and although still down, gets control the speed, so that the fall, instead of being mortal.

_PUM!_

Becomes painful, but she recovers quickly. After that, enter the building, and starts to remember something during flight strategic: it was the building where people had massacred more because he was smelling corpse, and recognized the smell.

A few moments later, returns to the place where the slaughter began: in the study of news. Even you could feel the smell of corpse and as an actual place, seemed by the shedding of blood, in a rotten, and abandoned. Lady sees that steps on a pool of blood.

"I have thirst". In those moments, the assassin crouch, and his claws, take and drink some of that blood.

You hear someone vomit.

Lady, after swallowing the blood, stands, and hears someone behind him vomit.

It was Sierra, who was 5 feet away, and he could find. But seeing the macabre scene, vomiting getting up the mask, but only that the mouth is visible to so release the stomach contents.

"Go. More selection to odors, no". The murderous sharpened your claws, all or nothing.

So there were only 10% of staff". Soul of 85 lower his mask, covering his mouth. "'s Going to pay for all or nothing".

"Do not dream, Sierra. Already see that your liver perfume will be a selection when you gut".

"Melee is useless. Sword is serves…Long distances is serves". At that time, Soul of 85 removed from his left leg, one UZI tied to it. "Let's see if the bullets serves as a long-distance combination".

Logically, instead of shooting pink beam...

_RATATATATATATATATATATATATA._

Soul of 85 shoots bursts of bullets to Lady, in different parts of your body. The strange thing Is that the assasin dont resist, and the bullets cross Their body, que was bleeding, and logic, falls to the floor stained with blood.

Apparently, Lady was dead.

"And this story had a happy ending good." Sierra keeps her UZI when he realizes that the killer gets up like nothing happened.

"I have stained with blood." Lady gets furious when her body was stained with blood. Blood TV studio employees.

"But as fuck...". Soul did not understand it, it should know that the machine gun burst ought to have executed. Suddenly you realize that the wounds he had caused the bullets they ran blood but reddish oil. "You're a Cyborg, Lady". Claims.

"Shut up". Obviously furious, Lady sharpens her claws very long more than ever. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH #. Now is directed towards the girl, bloodthirsty

"EXTRAORDINARY FLASH CLAW".

"NINJA BIG KNIFE". Soul shows a blade that is three times bigger than a regular blade, red handle, made from yellow gold plated metal of that knife, three blades leaves metal, somewhat rusty but sharp.

_CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_ _CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

Razor blades combined with very long claws, makes a sharp metal sound show retpetidamente crashing at a speed that no butcher could understand.

_CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

But then, Sierra guard down for a second.

_"That son of a bitch"._ Lady Deathstrike thought, seeing the guard.

_CUT!._

Soul of 85 got a severe attack of the killer. It has a cut on his stomach, which did not hurt, but made to throw his knife to the ground. There was blood, but only cut short his suit, blood is because the claws of Lady's contained.

"That was a sign." Now everything seemed lost. "This time I will gut full".

But when Lady Deathstrike would make the last attack with their claws, Sierra reacts.

Soul of 85 got a severe attack of the killer. It has a cut on his stomach, which did not hurt, but made to throw his knife to the ground. There was blood, but only cut short his suit. The blood is because the claws of Lady 's contained.

"That was a sign". Now everything seemed lost. "This time I will gut full".

But when Lady Deathstrike would make the last attack with their claws, Sierra reacts.

"NINJA SHICHISEI SENKUU-KYAKU".

With a lengthy atauqe name, jump, lift your right leg, and in the middle of the air, seconds before the killer the eviscerate, as loaded, Sierra gives a kick which directly impacts Lady 's stomach.

_PUM!._

The attack sends it backwards hard.

_CRASH!._

Strong impact against the studio wall. Although not note, is physically painful, with oil coming out of your body, and in your stomach, also leaves a lot considerarble oil came out circuits. And his claws, which were actually mechanical, were sparkling.

"Good fight". Sierra congratulates while his knife collects and saves. "Lady?".

Lady does not react. She was dead.

"Good. At least these deaths were avenged. SMOKE BOMB".

Nothing happened.

"I said. SMOKE BOMB". Then, Sierra realized that he had used his last smoke bomb. "Oh Oh.'ll Have to do the old: Running, and look for Randy".

Then, Soul of 85 out of the studio, leaving behind the corpse of Lady. Their goal: Randy Cunningham.

() () () () () () ()

407 ETR Highway

06:16:30

A helicopter was slumped Telefe International, along with a big pile of burned cars, under the freeway. No one was alive. Only heard a laugh, not far away, but in the highest area of the highway.

"Nobody can move Blob. 'm Immovable ". He himself admitted of, and I was saying to Howard or Howerfull, who had already arrived, and it was 10 meters from the. What separates a great car ila dead people.

"Well, I 'm glad to be the first person to do it". Howard was proud, but then he gets mad. "Now collapse will pay dearly for this helicopter, and tambiem pay me because my sister still has not paid me. NINJA RUNNING!".

_Crash!._

_Boom!._

_BOOM!_

_CRASH!_

_CRASH!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

Howerful runs into the mutant, in a gnarly. For the speed, combined with his strength obese, collapsing the cars that stood, and sent them flying. The gender impact explosones very many, and no one was taking advantage, or all were dead, collateral damage were the order of the day.

But coming to a Blob innamovible...

_PUM!._

The result: full onslaught Howard impact on Blob's stomach, but it did not move, and pushed a few centimeters to Ninja obese.

"HAHAHA. Fuieste not even the first, Howard.'re "Only one more". Mutantmocking.

Howard gets up and decides to do the simplest:

"Well, muscles greasy Burger King brand. Hare simplest form, as indicated by these fingers".

Heading into Blob, Howerful tries to pull the mutant. It does not get moved, or push a Blob with a smile burlante. Suddenly you get tired of the effort put in vain.

_"OH, MAN. THIS SUBJECT, BLOB, IS MORE DIFFICULT THAN MOVE TO A COW"._ Thought. _"MAYBE IF…"_

Howard takes a smoke bomb.

"SMOKE BOMB!". But instead of that he teleported somewhere, throws it squarely in the stomach of Bolt.

"But _"cough"cough"_ that _"cough"cough"_ ? _"cough"cough" _. Has cough due to insorpotable fart smell. Lowers his guard stone.

"First rule of Howerful ninja". Taking advantage of this within 25 feet of Bolt, who was still coughing. starts running, and that the ruler so shortened.

"Never" 25 Feet to Bolt

"Smell". 20 ft.

"The". 15 ft.

"Farts". 10 ft.

"Of". 5 ft.

"THE NINJA". 1 ft.

"PUNCH NINJA!".

_PUNCH!._

"Arghhh...".

Howard hit him squarely in the stomach greasy Bolt. This takes the cough, but unbalanced, to the point of falling to the highway. While caia, was saying these Works.

"NO ONE CAN MOVE TO BOLT. INNAMOVIBLE AM. Nooooooooooooooooooooo...".

Upon making contact with the ground.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!.

His extraordinary body mass, combined with the cars that were under the highway, causes an explosion extraordinary. Blob does not support the explosion, and dies in the attempt.

"And we were all happy." Howard knows who won the fight, something short.

_Rumbleeeeee…._

"I said: And we were all happy".

The highway has collapsed due to the explosion.

"I have to run. IDEA". Howerful has an idea.

"CANNONBALL NINJA". Howard shows a plastic ball, and it adheres to your body. This now inside bubble, and starts running, as the bubble starts to roll ridiculously.

It's a race against time. Rolling, and so ridiculous rolling down the highway almost collapsed inside a bubble stock, in this fanfic mistranslated.

_RUMBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...!_

Finally, the highway collapsed with hundreds of cars and corpses, and Howard could leave rolling manner, and running at a time.

"Finally," Howard is exhausted.

Appears a dove. Touch the bubble peak

"Ups".

_PUMP!._

The peak of the bubble explodes dove with Howard inside, and this means that, by the sound of a puncture, panic yet, unconscious. The dove flies away, making this laughter:

"Heherehehe heherehehe Heherehehe hehehehehe".

() () () () () ()

The College Street Bar

06:17:00

"_RATATATATATATATATATA"….._

"_BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG"_

"RUN, MOTHERFUCKERS. NOT ABLE TO YOUR FRIEND".

Deadpool ("So" The Beautiful and sensual Deadppol "complained to the writer)."

The Beautiful and sensual Deadppol "came to the bar, ready to face his X-companion: Sabretooth. But members of the Hell's Satan's remaining suicidicamente ready to fight against Sabretooth.

"I had to do cleaning for" Deadpool VS Sabretooth. "And not" Sabretooth and Deadpool VS Satan's Hell. "Deadpool explained to the reader." And you better throw MP5 bullets (nothing to do with the player), and Glock 17 for the discomfort of saying ahrrarme not intrude?.

"_RATATATATATATATATATATATA…"_

"_BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG"._

_Click!,Click!,Click!,Click!,Click!,Click!,Click!,Click!._

Sold out both weapons bullets, but Deadpool murderer total to 27 members.

"Well, that day finished cleaning." The mercenary with mouth pulls two guns. "Toothy?, TOOTHY?". Start calling Sabretooth, nicknaming "Toothy".

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ". Sabretooth was sleeping on the floor, like lions. "Uh... EH?". He woke with a yawn.

"I notice that eliminates the nuisance (which readers already know)".

"So you want to fight?".

"And WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL". Deadpool would answer like an opera.

"Good". Sabretooth until recovery is reassured his madness. "ROAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHH". Roared like hell.

"Wow, Time for the Deadpool-Mania". Admitted with a laugh.

"It's time, Talkative". Sabretooth Deadpool ran up to a ready to fight. "BERSEKER CLAW X!".

_SCRATCH!, SCRATCH!, SCRATCH!, _

Sabretooth lunges mercenary with a series of wild slashes. Each slash drew a lot of blood in Deadpool, but not moaned in pain.

_X!._

The "X" was shot, I draw very many liters of blood.

Deadpool totally bloody falls to the floor, in a pool of his own blood.

"Bah. Hoped Logan style battle". Sabretooth complained that the fight would last only nine seconds. "I get up.'m Kidding. As this last was 9 seconds?. Just wanted to see a spectacle of blood".

"Wait a minute, Friend X". Deadpool even be levnata bled like nothing. "I have thirst".

Taking off the mask, but that only is visible mouth and nose, ("which certainly those I have very, very disfigured to the ass," he explained to the public the mercenary.), And com osi were dog starts licking her pool of blood. A few seconds later, his wounds were healed to regenerate. Even lameo whole blood are other second later.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm. Blood". With the tone of Homer Simpson, and pulling her wrist with bloodstain will stay in the mouth, Deadpool is returned to the mask.

"In that we were?". It gets thoughtful.

"UM, what?". Sabretooth entered the doubt. "You forgot, airhead?".

"Ah. Yeah. Delete the Brotherhood (Magneto included), and collect Japanese dollar salary". In remembrance, Deadpool takes two swords on his back.

"A sword against claw improved without adamantium". Sabretooth sharpening their claws, which certainly exceeded those of Lady Deathstrike.

"I presented my babies: on the left is" Sharp "and on the right is" Pointy ".'s Mercenary treated them as if they were his children." And the best part is that it has Adamantium. Has "DEADPOOMANTIUM 3000 (Trademark)".

"Enough talk. A FIGHT". Sabretooth was impatient.

"But first, I will put" music "(I say" Music "because it will put" real "music)." Deadpool pulled the Ipod stolen from Bradley Clayton ("Trademark")., Bradley blood and Clayton ("Trademark").

"I wear? Barney is a dinosaur?". Sabretooth wanted to see blood, and imapcientaba more.

"No. It's the best song from a video game, the worst fighting game made by CrAPCOM, who made the best fighting game: Street Fighter 2.'s Theme is ..." Deadpool is prepared to say who he is. "My. From MVC3 OST".

The song starts ringing

As soon as the song started, Deadpool and Sabretooth ran into a ready to run blood.

The two are compared. The song began to be sung.

_Do the walk, do the talk._

Sabretooth launches an attack with his claws.

_Do not be fool, go to school._

_SCRACH._

Deadpool receive it, and begins to draw blood from you chest.

_Do the watch, do the touch._

"It " had" to hurt. But he could not". Deadpool, without losing balance, and taking advantage of that even has its katanas in their hands.

_Do it all the thing you have._

_"CUT"._

"ARGH". Sabretooth begins to hurt the X-shaped cut on his stomach, On product of a Deadpool regenerated katanas.

_Do the club, do the bed._

"BERSERKER CRAWLER!". Sabretooth, regenerated and begins to fight with sharp claws

_Don't be shy, do the lie._

To dodge better, Deadpool throws his katanas to even side.

_Do the clock, do the shot._

"MISS". "MISS". "MISS". Deadpool mocked the poor marksmanship of his rival friend while dodging their attacks claws.

_Do it do it never do it._

Take two Glock 16 from his belt.

During the instrumental...

_"BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!..."._All bullets pierced the body of Sabretooth. This is recovered due to something called "Healing Factor". ("Like mine").

_Please don't run about in my house, in my house._

But Sabretooth was disoriented.

"You know something I learned with the book version of Pai Mei?". Deadpool was pointing something with his finger.

_Please don't talk about it to a male, to a male._

"Be smart and shut up once in your life?". Sabretooth was still disoriented.

_Please don't tell a lie, please don't make a lie._

"No. I was taught something Baptized...". The mercenary is directed to mutant, with a speed that is flashing. "SHINPOOL VEGETA SATSU!". Grab Sabretooth, but before_._

_Please please don't don't never never do it do it._

"The chorus I sing it with my angelic voice disfigured, reader".

"_Don't you understand what I mean when I say so?"._

_HIT!.HIT!.HIT!.HIT!,HIT!..._

It was a flurry of punches at light speed.

"_Never do it now"._

_HIT!.HIT!.HIT!.HIT!,HIT!..._

Combined with teleportation device, maximizing the amount of hits.

"_Never do it now"._

_HIT!.HIT!.HIT!.HIT!,HIT!..._

Sabretooth was on the ropes, despite his Healing Factor.

"_I just don't know why you make me feel like this again"._

_HIT!.HIT!.HIT!.HIT!,HIT!..._

"_Never do it now". _

_HIT!.HIT!.HIT!.HIT!,HIT!..._

"_Never never never"._

_HIT!.HIT!.HIT!.HIT!,HIT!..._

"_Don't you understand what I mean when I say so?"._

After a few dozen shots, hitting Deadpool decides to even Sabretooth was totally unbalanced.

"_Never do it now, never do it now"._

The mercenary with a mouth is to the mutant completely dizzy, and raises his fist against Sabretooth menthol.

"_I just don't know why you make me feel like this again"._

_PUNCH!_

The punch is so strong that up to Sabretooth from menthol, into the air.

"Never do it now, never never NEVAR".

"SHORYUKEN!".

The song ends, and the attack similar to Ryu ("Street Fighter. If you did not play, did not have children, and you had a virtual orgasm.") Leaves out of action Sabretoot, who instead of dying, fainting, as the healing factor keeps him alive, but not cotnra fainting.

"Actually I thought that this would last longer. But note that I could win in 99 seconds, and your special bar to the max". Deadpool points to a power bar down, and a life bar up, as is typical MVC2. For that shit you do not agree, reader?". Turned to the middle finger.

At this time, The mercenary collects your Ipad, when has a tingling in your head.

"My Arachnid Murderer sense is tingling. Tells me it's dangerous up there. Randy, do not steal blood. Soon I'll go there, and with "good music". FUCK YEAH!".

In his Ipod, searches through the playlist that looked with blood stained glass, the topic I preferred. "Breakout" by Seal.

And you are walking, singing the song while leaving behind his friend passed out and "bloodied my fans. What?. I can not get into reading?".

() () () () () ()

University of Toronto

06:17:30

NOMI, who had arrived in the gym this face to face with Silver Samurai. They were inside the arena Swordsmen, and around bodies of electrocuted swordsmen. NOMI starts talking, but in their own language.

"**無実の人々を殺すために勇気をたくさん作る****(Make a lot of courage to kill innocent people**)".

"実際に、彼らは剣士として死んだ。私は私が出演していなかった場合のみ、戦士としての偉大な人生わからなかったでしょう (Actually, they died as swordsmen. We have had a great life as warriors if only I had not appeared)".

**"****私は将来のプロテクタを復讐するために殺さなければならないことを意味****?**** (I mean that I have to kill to avenge future protectors?)".**

"いいえあなたは、死者の保護の仇を討つために熟練しなければならない (No. You have to be skilled to avenge the deaths protective)". Silver Samurai shows a katana, even electrifying his back. "And now speak English. As a Bilingual brand".

**"Best. Way I can kill you in English. ANCIENT NINJA SWORD". **NOMI shows a sword very similar to what Smith asked the Ninja, but with the difference of nickel handle is green, but the edge had yellow Japanese writings. **"But we will have to change the sand to a more extended".**

"I accept". NOMI Silver approaches, and touch his shoulder. "Come outside this university."

**"ANCESTRAL SMOKE BOMB!".**

At that time, they are teleported to the large courtyard of the university. Immediately, they start 10 meters away, with their swords ready and sharp for espadazos shock.

"Now there are no more excuses. Ninja vs Samurai. That never was."

**"But now you'll see".** Squeezing the handle, Randy's teacher battle cries._"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".

A Ninja and Samurai are running on tiptoe, and with the sword and katana, firm hard. Standing in front of Front...

CLANG!

The two weapons are brandished in East strife.

_Clang!_

_Clang!_

_Clang!_

NOMI perectamente knew who had challenged, was not a mere swordsman. Whenever you try to attack with the sword, this blocks it with his katana, with agility. But that does not mean NOMI can not do the same as Silver Samurai.

_Clang!_

_Clang!_

_Clang!_

Both were matched in strength, agility, and cunning. But NOMI realizes that Silver Samurai had not lost any ounce of strength. Were paired.

The teacher then chooses to take advantage Randy yard space, and decides to run into a tactical position. Silver did not move.

**"Let's see what would happen with a surprise attack distance".**In a strategic position, NOMI shows some ninja disks larger than normal. **"ANCIENT NINJA RINGS".**

In those moments, launches a series of these Rings. Speed was impresioante but were secretive, and sharp edges could cut the Silver Samurai armor. But he got to hear the noise of the Rings stealth, and even hand made .

_PUM!. PUM!. PUM!. PUM!. PUM!. PUM!. PUM!. PUM!. PUM!. PUM!. PUM!. PUM!._

Fell nailed to the floor. NOMI knew he could dodge as the attack was against, not because it would be treacherous after attack. Something a Ninja never do.

"Now it's my turn. SHIRYUKEN!". At the time, shows a Ninja Ring, oversized, pink, and throws by chance, where NOMI was located. The dodge gets, despite its size. But...

_Cut!._

One of the edges of the Ring left arm hurts NOMI indefinitely.

**"As you can cross that record, my ancestral suit?".** NOMI could not understand what happened.

He realizes that the samurai disappeared. NOMI began to look everywhere but did not find. Then in another part of the yard...

**"Where is he?".** NOMI wonder.

"Here". A voice was heard. But no one knew where it came from.

**"I am where here?".** NOMI stab in doubt. He had no Super Senses.

**"HERE".** Silver appears through a curtain, behind Randy´s Master. His sword was illuminated energy. "SWORD SLICER!".

Next, Silver Samurai moves his sword everywhere, and displays an amount of energy as katana to his rival.

_Block!. Block!. Block!. Block!. Block!. Block!. Block!. Block!._

NOMI get bursts of energetic block swords. But she realizes that her sides, her suit is being scratched.

**"Take this!".** NOMI gives a sort of thrust in the rain gusts.

_CLANG!_

Pulling his katana to even hand, leaves the samurai, at his mercy. But spending NOMI strength in that break. While reponai forces, Sivler rushed and managed to regain his sword.

"The teacher has managed to ram the onslaught of a great teacher". Silver Samurai raises his sword up, and begin out electricity. "THUNDER SWORD!".

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..._

A lot of power displays in it. NOMI get block with you sword, but due to injuries, and the fact that his sword will resist not, decided to use his last resort:

**"Now or Never. NINJA TENGU RAGE".**

NOMI is transformed into a kind of Ninja Rage, because I had now intense as the sun in the suit, instead of ectoplasmic green, and eyes that are now the logo of NOMICON red suit, in a devilish tone. But possessed feathers that came out of nowhere around you. It had become a phenomenon.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". **With a cry, gets lift his sword, and absorb large amounts of electricity. Decides to eject it, thrusting his sword into the ground. Electricity falls under.

"Awesome". Silver Samurai raises his sword one more time, but now was shining. His armor acquires more brightness. "SILVER MODE".

His power was deployed in impressive fashion, and now all his armor was shining. His katana was bright radiated power.

The two were on equal terms: Sliver VS Tengu.

"All or Nothing?".

**"All or Nothing".**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!".

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!".**

_CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!._

At the battle cry, beat their swords plagued both energy at once.

It looked great lighting in the courtyard.

() () () () () () () ()

Downtown Toronto

06:31:00

_PUM!. PUM!. PUM!._

The city was witnessing a clash of titans in the skies. It looked, through human intuition, something flying at high speed, trying to cross, again and again, a big point.

_PUM!. PUM!. PUM!._

But for the true view was Randy with Tengu wings, trying to cross the magnetic shield of Magneto. Randy was losing strength, then try for several seconds trying to cross the magnetic shield, not realizing this plan: weaken.

_PUM!. PUM!. PUM!. PUM!. PUM!. PUM!._

"You see, NInja ?. May not cross this magnetic shield, into submission". Magneto exclaims victory while Randy trie for nothing break the shield.

"Actually, I only wanted you to use all your magnetic power. Thou shalt surely lose a lot". Randy confesses his plan: Exhausting the power of Magneto.

_"Is…is Impossible. Deceived by a human?. A mutant?"._ At that time, realize the great loss of power he had. Disable shield.

"Idiot".Randy, without losing opportunity to fly to Magneto relentless speed.

PUNCH!

"ARGH!". Magneto feels the power of a punch in the stomach of the Ninja, who went through it, but that left him very sore.

_"A human hurting me? A mutant?"._ Magneto did not understand what was happening true_"This is not is not happening"._ His power begins to manifest in an expedited manner.

"And that?". The Ninja, even in flight, the power of Magneto is fixed. I was about to explode.

"THIS IS NOT HAPPENIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!: EM DISRUPTOR".

Magneto concentrates all the rage in a beam of magnetic energy. The lightning is so fast, that impacts Randy.

"WHAT THE JUICEEEEEEE...". The attack destroys their wings Tengu, and does plummet down.

_PUUUUUM!._

Shockingly falls on a terrace. Rose very slowly, due to strong impact.

_"How can it be so hard?. Where I get those energies?"._ Randy not comprehended. Magneto should have run out of energy.

Speaking of The God of magnetism reaches where it was a Ninja totally hurt by the impact.

"Well, Randy.'re The first human to hurt me". Magneto congratulates him, but begins to concéntrate energy, through a hand in a fist. "And that is repugnant. REPUGNANT MUCH".

_"Oh, no. Outburst in fury"._ The Ninja was still hurt. _"I can not avoid it, damn it"._

"Apparently, U.S.A also needs a complete remodeling". Raise your hand, displaying a fragment of his power in the palm. "But first, I will destroy Ontario (along with canada), to show that this despicable muantes govern land without real meaning of human".

Randy, no sooner heard this, started to be again in battle stance, although it was still whining injured by blows. But suddenly, fixed Magneto suddenly called his intercom, to view the status of their allies. The result was discouraging:

"Juggernaut: Fainting?. Sabretooth: Fainting?, Mystique: Dead?, Toad: Dead?, Lady Deatshtike: Dead?, Pyro: Dead?, Blob: Dead?...".

Magneto looked like it was in cyber web of a very grave mistake.

Only this is the reality: 2 of his allies were faint, but 5 died by human simpeles disguise. Silver Samurai not only knew nothing of it, because this had the intercom was off, so he could concentrate on his fights with the katana.

"I think I 'll change my tactic". Magneto went into anger, knowing that mutants had died, in order to avenge humanity despised". Annihilate all North American , and will suffer a living flame , all that WE HAVE SUFFERED ! . Including you, Randy Cunningham" .

Throws a beam of magnetic energy to a semi Randy cured.

_BOOM!._

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH". Randy screams in pain.

Due to injuries, Randy could not dodge very fast, and takes the hit. However, not thrown to the floor of the terrace, but leaves it paralyzed.

_"I can not move"._ I thought paralyzed. _"I will kill you. Llegen I hope in time, because the spit all in heaven. (If I'm dying)"._

_BOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!._

"It's your purpose, Ninja. Before leaving North America, makes a simple job. Ending your life, paralyzed". Magneto recharge its magnetic power. "But let me tell you are the best man has faced me, and therefore... the one who humbled me beyond what is aceptable. EM DISRUPTOR!".

Magneto throws a volley of magnetic energy. But this time, has sufficient quantity to destroy human flesh.

For Randy, those seconds seem eternal. His last possible moments of the life fail to remember everything he desired, loved, wanted... protected her.

_" I get my time possibly"._ Begins to smile, though the mask was not noticeable. _"I'm glad I revealed my identity before. I can die happily". _Close the eyes.

_BOOM!_

Suddenly, it happened a miracle.

"Hum? Am I alive?". Randy, I was ready for death, he realized that did not receive the attack. The attack was deflected.

"But what?. Ever push my attack power to Heaven". Magneto not comprehended. Just knew that the attack was pushed from the left. "Was you". Did you find the culprit.

"Always on time, dear". The Ninja moaned with joy.

"Always in trouble. No?". Cindy was telling Randy, from the air, with its wings costume that gave him as Tomboy Ninja.

She was the one who saved him. Although he cost, managed to reach the scene of the battle. And without hesitation, throw a "Phantom Hadouken", pushing the attack of the god of magnetism.

"Generally, I do not attack mutants". Magneto focuses his gaze, and his power to the girl. "But you left me no choice. HYPER GRAVITATION!".

Magneto throws a magnetizing field of purple. Tomboy Ninja starts to fly, and dodge. But the field is guided through the movements of the people who are close to her. That thing is the girl, and...

_Catch!_

Catch the girl. Now she is sucked into Magneto

"You dared to face.'ll Receive your punishment". Begins to form his hand like a blade.

"CINDY! GHOST MODE! NOW!". Randy yelled.

"For me it not happened before?". Becomes intalgible.

Evade the cutting attack Magneto.

"Where are you?".

"NINJA RETRACTIL CLAW!". Reappears behind him.

"What?". He turns around and is surprised to see a purple Tomboy Ninja claw gripped in his right hand by a handle of black color with red scribbles written."MAGNETIC SHIELD!".

_Cut!. Cut!. Cut!. Cut!. Cut!. Cut!._

Try to cut and pierce the shield of Magneto. But do not get it because of the strength of such a shield. Then, save the claws, and becomes invisible.

"Disappeared". Disables the magnetic shield

But suddenly, I feel that everything is shining more in the back. He turns.

_Shine!. Shine!_

"Surprise". Tomboy Ninja was preparing a giant ball of ghostly energy, maintained by his right hand: "I have here a gift."

_Shine!. SHINE!. SHINE!._

Ball begins to shine more and more.

"PHANTOM SPIRIT BOMB!". He throws that power with all the strength of his right hand.

It looked like the end of Magneto. "That energy, in fact, does not have much energy". Raise your hands.

_BLOCK!_

A kind of magnetic shield is formed but shaped bowl. Cindy tries to push the attack to traverse it, but entremas time passes, this decreasing the size of the energy.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUICE?". She did not understand.

Suddenly disappeared energy. But really, it was absorbed by the shield. This disappears and Magneto now has only one hand raised.

"EM DISRUPTOR!".

Magneto throws a magnetic attack. Cindy tries to protect its wings built into the suit. But it is slowly pushed by the massive power of the attack. Their wings, although protected her, could not return the attack in any way rehash. Actually absorbed Magneto attack, and focus on its most famous attack.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!". Tomboy Ninja was hard pushed backwards with a massive force.

_PUUUUUUUUUM!._

_BOOOOOOOOM!._

"CINDYYYYYYYYYYYYY". Randy, still wounded, saw his girlfriend had crashed into the wall of a building. No went through the wall, or kill, as the atauq and had not absorbed enough energy to kill her ghostly. But the impact against the wall left unconscious, and the attack disappeared as soon as she made contact.

"What have you done, Magneto?". The Ninja was furious that they got the meaning of his life.

"What you saw, Randy". He answered with the pose of MVC2. "This is the meaning when a mutant revolution against the revolution, also revolutionizes us bones".

The Ninja was blinded to avenge his girlfriend fainted. But even was still hurt.

"Ninja. If anything it's any consolation, I'll send you to another world, as man has given me fight". The god of Magnetism raises his hand to Randy hurt.

_BOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!._

"Now I'm ready for anything".

But suddenly, the attack Mgneto not get to perform.

"What happened?". His hand starts to become paralyzed, and down. "My hand. No. My body is against my will."

Her body is shaped to lift both arms as if he were making the figure of a cross. Someone grabbed behind him, but did not look.

"Lina?". The Ninja, still hurt, I guess she was. "What I say. Already Lina. Bobby is more tiny".

This is revealed in his suit of Red Angel, seizing their Magneto with two arms, immobilizing.

"You are the sister of that idiot?". He asks quiet because this is really no surprise he did not act.

"Yes, and I saw the hurt". She was furious, but with the mask rider, it is not noticeable. "Now you will pay dearly".

Without resistance opposed Magneto, Red Angel carried to the edge of the building. That building was very high, and falling down was awesome. None could survive.

"You're the girl that murderer my lieutenant, Mystique. But let me tell you these against your boss." Magneto gets happy, something the girl did not understand. "Now your sister will share what I try to do." Your body starts to draw magnetic electricity.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..._

"LINA!".

Red Angel was being electrocuted magnetically. Magneto was expelling magnetic energy of your body as a stream. While it was immune, Lina was not. And due to electrocution, Red Angel can not hold more, and let go without a word or a gesture. The opponent's Place.

_PUNCH!._

"ARGH!". Hits the stomach of the Lina. This groans in pain and falls defeated, when you remove her fist.

"Lina was defeated?". Randy not comprehended.

Magneto was smiling.

"NOBODY BEATS TO MY SISTERS". Caught his attention, a voice.

Suddenly, Bobby, as Plagiarism of Bart, appears in front of him, and surprise.

_PUNCH!. _

"PAY DEARLY, BASTARD!". Plagiarism of Bart begins to deal it multiple quick attacks to Magneto.

_PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!._

Magneto could not react to such an attack speed.

_PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!._

"It's unbelievable. Never saw the furious state of Bobby". Randy could not believe it. "I think Bobby is finally overtaking her sisters".

_PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!._

Bobby stops beating. Magneto looked like it was sore from the beating because he was immobile.

"BUG". Plagiarism of Bart throws a whole load of ghostly energy towards Magneto.

_BOOM!._

The god of Magnetism receives ghostly impact. Booby was Exhausted, thinking he had defeated Magneto. But...

"WHAT THE FUCK?". Not comprehended. Magneto was still intact, and in fact, any physical ataquee he had done, what had unbalanced, as if it was still nothing.

"For it also note that you are not a good match for me. Serve only to raise dust you". At that time, Bobby quickly grabs by the neck. "For you to avoid that ghost will come back".

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..._

Magneto gives you an electric shock. He choked, and electrocuted at the same time. Randy did not imagine this: your future brother in law was being knocked down pro men's toward the front.

"I will have mercy to you". Magneto low power of magnetic energy. "While it should not for the fact that you are revolutionary for humans."

The loose neck, and drops, to faint.

"Biscuit. Bastard What a world." Plagiarism of Bart falls unconscious, and therefore defeated.

"Now. Was in that?". Magneto Ninja looks at almost healed.

"Freeze or I'll shoot". He realizes that a gun pointed at him in the neck.

Sierra, as Soul of 85 he pointed his toy gun, but with pink energy. Magneto knew was that energy, by recognizing that kind of energy. But could damage, if your helmet as it absorbed. (The helmet can absorb telepathic powers).

Decides to extend the arms like a cross, and nothing more magnetic energy appears on your palms.

"Hum?". Sierra did not understand at first. But then, he realized his weapon uqe weighed more. Trying to keep up, and pointing, but weighed more and more. Even his speech is toward heavier. "Wwwwwhhhhhaaaaatttt's goooooiiiinnnngggg ooooonnnn?. Myyyy guuuuun weeeeeiiiiighsssss liiiiiike aaaaa sssssttttonnnnneeeeee ooooof ggggoooolllllddddd".

Soul of the 85 will weigh heavily your gun, and kneeling, as if gravity were against him.

"You mean "What going?. My gun weighs like a stone of gold". No?". Magneto continues with raised hands. But then, the floor, and makes the gun no longer has the gravity of 100. Sierra is shocked, because the gravity paralyzed.

"Negligible equally". Master of Magnetism extends his hand.

_BOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

"That…..That this…. going on?". Sierra is flying against their will.

"LEAVE HER ALONE". Randy calls his enemy. Suddenly...

_BOOM!_

Get a magnetic impact on the entire body through his left hand, in which knocks back. The Ninja has more pain, and more widespread.

Cindy wakes.

"...What's going on?". At first I was quiet, but then you see, even from afar, with zoom vision of his mask, so the rip inside.

"Lina?". She sees his sister fainted.

"Bobby?". Sees his brother Knocked.

"SIERRA?". See who is in heaven against their will, screaming for help.

DROP IT, MOTHERFUCKER".

Tomboy Ninja exploded with rage. A top speed wings to Magneto, who realized his fury raging through his tears.

"Help me... Cindy" . Soul of 85 was fainting because magnetism he ascended the blood to the head.

"READY, MAGNETO?". Cindy was willing to save his friend first. But when you try to catch it...

_Miss_

Magneto lifts, and over Cindy. Sierra was almost faint. His blood was on his head. Tomboy Ninja was surprised to see brutal scene: her friend fainting.

"Ready, Cindy?". In a tone of pride, God of Magnetism throws Sierra, moving his hand, and pointing to Cindy.

_PUM!_

Tomboy Ninja fails to dodge Soul of 85, and both fall to the floor, to make so strong a smoke layer occurs. When the smoke becomes visible, it looks like Cindy and Sierra are huddling, and unconsciousness, with their shattered masks, revealing their faces and hairstyles, and much of their clothing destroyed.

Randy gets up a second time, still hurt.

"Because... Because ...". Go to Sierra CIndy & unconsciousness. "BECAUSE JUICE IS SO STRONG?".

The Ninja starts to get tears in his eyes to see such a scene: Lina, Bobby, Sierra, and Cindy were defeated by Magneto: Master of Magnetism

"For crying, Ninja?.'s Human incompetence?, Or that can not transpasar the magnetic wall that is in front?". Magneto is negatively Randy comfort. "You see, Randy. If you do not give up at this moment, I assure you that your life will be shorter." It gives you a chance to surrender.

"Never." Randy, even wounded, tries to get in battle stance. "Though I break bones, I will try to beat you a thousand times."

"So much nonsense is saying. It will be your end." Extending his hands, starts out more magnetic energy from his hands.

But then...

_BOOM!_

Lightning has fallen from the sky.

"I have erred. As I have bad aiming?". Heidi, who was Hinjo, and had saved inadvertently Randy was in heaven, and do not understand poruqe had missed a repulsor beam to Magneto.

"Miss. 4 of its allies have fallen." Compu gives the location of those who had been defeated. Heidi is surprised.

"Lina, his brothers, and a friend of one of his brothers were defeated?". I could not believe. "And my brother stupid?".

"He has yet to come".

"It's logical". Start talking with Compu.

"No. This to some avenues, rolling way". Compu explains. "Furthermore, Mr Deadpool, and Mr NOMI are in unknown locations, but have not gone out of Ontario, Canada".

"That's good, but what about Sandy?".

"RANDY!. HERE I'M DOWN". The same Randy yells at Heidi.

"What happened to you, Patty?".

"IS RANDY, AND DO NOT COME HERE. WITHDRAW, AND MAKE ANY STRATEGIC IDEA".

"Why? I'm going to die or something?". There is a shadow on it. "Let not the sun was coming?".

He realized that Randy was shaking: Magneto appeared levitating over it.

"From what I saw, you were the one who smote my friend, the brothers of my friend, and the friend of my friend 's sister". Hinjo was telling him, but his tone changing to one more little aggressive. Without warning: "NINJA REPULSOR!".

"EM DISRUPTOR!".

_CRASH!_

Both energies collide with each other. Seem matched, but the Ninja, that even hurt, looks like colliding energies, realizes that Heidi was losing force and counter force grossing Magneto.

"Power to the limit. Energy 90 % overload. Emasivas recommend actions, as I use the reserves". Compu tells you the status. Hinjo had spent so much energy against Pyro.

Heidi was overloading her palm, held by his right hand. But wing overload leads to cybernetic crisis.

"CRITICAL ALERT: ENERGY %100. EXTREME OVERLOAD. RESETTING SYSTEM . . . . ". Compu goes off, and as if the suit were a machine is rebooted, and minimum time goes by.

Logically, this energy down to the end of the suit.

"No no no no no no maybe. ME WILL WIN. REBOOT. REBOOT".

"The next time". Magneto far surpassed it in power. "Keep some reserve".

Magneto has finally surpassed Hinjo attack, and that magnetic beam impinges on the motionless body of Hinjo.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH". She screams in pain, why the magnetic beam impinges on it.

When the attack disappears, Heidi appears with his costume completely destroyed. No reaction, unconscious and falls into nothingness. Randy, who was with his forces levatnarse, looked like Hinjo fall to nowhere, onto the ground.

"HEIDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII". The Ninja was worried about her.

Then your body is deflected to the side of the building, and begins to fall dragged.

Someone grabs her and puts it on his shoulder.

Howard was as Howerful, who could not believe that it was his sister.

The climbing was, unfortunately for him, on the terrace, with its scarf clutching headlight light had stuck in that building.

"Heid?". I tried to wake her. "HEIDI?".

"System reset". Compu reboot. "Warning: Fainting User Heidi Rose Weinerman Grave damage suit Inability to activate the automatic mode..."

"This faint, Compu?". Asks desperately.

"She, and along with 4 allies. Cindy, Sierra, Lina, and Booby The Randy ally is falling in battle".

"WHAT THE FUCK?". With a cry, rushes to the top of the terrace.

Climbing, and climbing the great wall of the building, and holding his sister by the shoulders and work your way up top. He was furious, and he wanted to attack with all his might against whoever caused.

"If I find out who smote to my family, who begins to pray."

BOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

"Whooo-oooo. Hoo-hooh. What the fuck is happening to me?".

In midair, Howerful began to lose gravity, and his body was up against his will.

"HOWARD". Randy yelled.

"Ninja. I need help."

"If I could, I would give you the. But I'm hurt."

"Well. Well. Well. We have a good scene of friends".

"MAGNETO". Howard recognized him. "So it was you that hit you off me for hitting my sister".

"This is my answer." Magneto jumping in front direction towards Howerful.

_WHAM!_

Patea full body fat boy.

"AAAAAARGHHH". Howard groans in pain, releasing Heidi.

Magneto grabs with his right hand, in her frontal pose, and throws to one side of the terrace.

_PUM!_

Hits the floor, and is faint.

"HEIDI". Rnady was worried sick.

"Take that, fat". A maximum speed, gets behind a Howar sore.

_WHAM!_

It gives another front kick, but in the back. Howard no groans in pain, and faints. The kick pushes the fat body of the boy.

_Crash._

Falls squarely to floor, but with the weight, makes a great still.

"HOWARD. NOT MY BEST FRIEND". Randy, still sore rises strongly, blinded by rage.

"He has risen, Randy?". He realizes.

But suddenly, the Ninja calms somewhat curious, he sees something in the magneto body: two red dots.

The boy even side does, but painful manner. This surprised Magneto,

"BOOM". "BOOM". "BOOM".

"RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA..."

"BOOM". "BOOM". "BOOM".

"RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA..."

Randy appeared behind Deadpool, and Magneto, but with this so surprising. ("TradeMargik"). Had in their hands, two M246 machine guns, with explosive launcher, and red locators.

_"BOOM". "BOOM". "BOOM"._

_"RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA..."_

_"BOOM". "BOOM". "BOOM"._

_"RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA..."_

Bullets after bullets. Explosives after explosives. Deadpool was doing a snapshot shooting. The amount of bullets and explosives created a large indoor smoke, so I could not see well as Magneto receives that amount of ammunition ("I can see by my last invention". Deadpool shows two red balls. "Lenses contact infrared smoke test, Mark Ducking-Pool ").

_"BOOM". "BOOM". "BOOM"._

_"RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA..."_

"Click". "Click". "Click". "Click". "Click". "Click". "Click". He ran out of ammunition. "OH, CRAP. Als ammunition exhausted me, although the text had already said."

The smoke clears, and the misfortune is Deadpool ("What? Stay without tacos?. Already partially overcome").

BOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Magneto, the last second, had activated the Magnetic Shield. No bullet, no explosive was through. The mercenary was left with mouth open mouth style with Jim Carrey, although that pressed the mask.

"WHAT THE FUCK?. Mask-Fuck, tops out in rhyme." Deadpool an impressive expression change to a stupid comment.

"That's all you got, hero?. Expected more of you, a friend of Wolverine".

"Actually, when I talk to Wolverine, he responds with his claws. (Though I speak well with bullets)". Explains.

"And if my bullets can not you...", Draws two curved swords. "…My sharp pointy will make it for them."

At that time, calls his you target with two swords in his hands.

_"CUT"._

_BOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII..._

_BOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

"IMPOSSIBLE!". Magneto could not believe it.

A cut in the form of X, Deadpool destroys Magnetic Shield. ("All because my swords are metal through magnetic force fields").

"Now I'll give az, but when you gut, man." Deadpool was about to cut a unsecurable Magneto. Perished that victory came ("and here comes the bad news").

_BOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

Magneto, in the last seconds, raises his right hand and plays Deadpool swords. Now put the two swords on his neck, slowly.

"Just what I needed. JEJE". I was optimistic. "Now, fly heads like God of War".

When no more tolerate his words, Magneto will shut up in a practical way.

_"CUT"._

Controlling the two swords, short head of Deadpool, I completely beheading. His body now raining blood, and his head scatters blood and brains all over the floor. God of Magnetism hamstring pulls the two swords in the decapitated body.

"YOU DID?". The Ninja, yet if you nfuerzas to fight could not understand what had made him Magneto. "You just killed a mutant".

"Not exactly". Reminds Deadpool 's healing factor, as its head speaks optimistically. "And I'm not mutant, I'm X Factor".

_BOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

A force field I cover her head. Now I could not hear what he wanted to say.

("But like I speak through the words of this fic HA: D HA").

"Now, Ninja. Without further ado...". Turn your right hand in a magnetic blade. "I'll end your life."

"I will be able not dodge in time. I could use another miracle."

**"SHIRYUKEN".**

Fly a Shiryuken of nowhere. God of Magnetism sees that Shiryuken last second. Now, directs his right hand against that attack.

_CUT!._

Bisects the Shiryuken. The two halves fall into different angles.

Dodge.

Randy miraculously manages to dodge a half Shiryuken.

"Whoever did this attack?".

**"I".** I answered a voice.

"About time, master". The NInja was glad to be the miracle that had arrived.

In the rising sun, a bright shade appears with a holding in his right arm body.

**"No matter what rivals appear. Always the correct side will prevail".**

Throw the body to even side.

PUM!

The body was of a samurai armor silver totalmetne shattered, bloodied, electrocuted, and his broken katana. He also had a mature face, with a long dark black hair. Was also stained with blood.

"Silver Samurai". Magneto could not refrain from sadness. Another of his allies had died. "He fought for our rights. Was my friend".

**"And because you did not think you hurt priate MY friends?".** As he approached Magneto, holding his trusty sword Ninja increasingly more increased in fury.

"NOMI. Right on time". Fall sore wounds.

**"RANDY".** The teacher saw him fall to the learner. **"Pay for what you did".** It was in anger.

"Ah, yes. You are possibly the teacher. So show me your full potential". Begins to levitate, flying with both hands.

Without saying a dialogue, he started running towards Magneto with his sword lunge mode.

"MAGNETIC TEMPEST!".

Multiple fragments appeared solid magnetism at different angles.

_PUM!. PUM!. PUM!. PUM!.PUM!. PUM!..._

NOMI dodged any angle, with its speed, and sometimes fragments used as another means of dodging distances.

_PUM!. PUM!. PUM!. PUM!. PUM!. PUM!..._

God of Magnetism did not give up, but decided to stop throwing fragments.

**"That's all you got?".** NOMI jumps, straight Magneto, and the sword in the back.

"MAGNETIC BLAST!". Crossing his arms, creates and launches a " V " Pink Randy to the teacher.

_Block!. Cut!_

This gets lock on time, and break it.

"What?". For it was impossible another failed attempt.

Keeping your swords, and coming face to face NOMI decides solve everything in a common way: grabs

_PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH! PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH! PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH! PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH! PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH! PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH! PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH! PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH! PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH! PUNCH!. PUNCH!. PUNCH!. _

It gives a flurry of punches hundred blows up . Magneto fainting and tired NOMI fail to draw his sword once more.

"Finish it". Randy, even lying, tells me to kill Magneto. "Once".

**"Of course".** When I was about to plunge his sword through the stomach before I woke...

_Toc!. Toc!._

Something knocks him back

**"Deadpool?".** NOMI was surprised to see the mercenary ("with her sensual head put in your sexual body") , trying to say something wildly.

**"Has Wasabi in your mouth?".**

Deadpool gave the sign to head not.

**"It hurts malpractice?".**

I returned to indicate that no.

**"I put a magnetic field in the head so he could not talk?".**

Now, Deadpool gives signs so.

**"Okay, I 'll pull out that if I pormete not talk".**

It gives another signal if

Putting his hand on the head of a mercenary, NOMI starts sucking the magnetic energy of his head.

_Crac!._

As if it were glass, the shield is broken, and Deadpool speaks again.

"I said I would not talk. Worst said I would not promise, and as I promised. JAJAJAJAJA".

**" But you just shut up for once?".** Randy 's teacher no longer tolerated.

"And good. I wanted you to say something important."

**"It can back to what I was doing".** NOMI turns around, returning to do what I had to do. But...

"EM DISRUPTOR!".

Magneto, who had woken up in the middle of the distraction, I take, and executed the attack on NOMI, which surprised him off guard.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!._

"NOOOOOOOOOO. NOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII". Randy, who saw the scene, see issue faster kneel to receive his master of magnetism that impact.

"I was going to say. But I'll shut up." Deadpool was optimistic.

"Well, next time...". Rises, but very sore from the wounds. "...what you want to talk."

As I ran painfully, saw Howard, Heidi, Cindy, Sierra, Bobby and Lina were following faint.

"You want me to sleep?. Well. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz". Deadpool takes a nap.

But the Ninja sees the body shot of NOMI, who also fainted. He was lying, but his costume intact.

"Well, ninja. If this is the army which had surprised... Let me tell you that this army does not for anything else". Told. "Now must understand that their humanity is not with the mutant".

"Go to absolute shit, Magneto". He flips the middle finger, but with great difficulty. "You deserve to die for your deaths provoked. Actually Why do this?. Vivr You can not handle us?, INSTEAD OF ME EVERYTHING massacre MATTER IN THE FUCKING LIFE?".

"This I say a few. I was a child, and as a child, I saw my family was massacred by those Nazis, who used human pride. When I discovered it was Mutant, my life changed. My goal is to replace humanity by the mutant, so they do not repeat what they did in the Nazi age, against us. "

"You nobleman. Granted". The ninja convinces Magneto's true intentions. "Your true intentions are to eliminate humans, so as not to eliminate mutants who are not respected their freedom But really, we are talking about two different things. Because freedom is not achieved slaughtering people, and destroy mutants if you can live with lso humans. NINJA SWORD".

At that point, draws his sword ready to fight once more. "And I will not allow that to exterminate all that matters to me".

"You can tell this by repeating the same old thing, but this time will do something different".

At that time, the master of magnetism remains unused, still keeping his clenched fists, and with eyes closed.

"Now or never." I started running with his sword ready to cross. Even with the injuries, he had enough strength to run and try to atravezarlo a cut ..

I did not know is that I was running into a trap, and his desire to win against an enemy that could end it all, leave it blind that trap.

"ARE YOU READY FOR THE MOST HUMILLANT DEFEAT OF THE HISTORY, MAGNETO?". The Ninja was close.

Magneto open your eyes.

_BOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

"WHAT THE JUICE?". Unexpectedly, the sudden stops Ninja way to see what was happening.

No sooner had opened his hands, Magneto took off a large amount of magnetic energy from his hands. Suddenly ...

_BOOM!. BOOM!. BOOM!._

Had appeared from nowhere portals dark violet plagued pure magnetic energy, in all angles. In all these sites, emanating great power of thunder inside.

Randy was looking at that awesome power.

"Prepare, human, mutant defectors, and Deadpool Receive my biggest attack: ARE DEFEATED: GRAVITY SQUEEZE: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."

_BOOM!. BOOM!. BOOM!. BOOM!. BOOM!._

According to his proud laugh, portals explode suddenly, unleashing a magnetic shock. This unbalances Randy, knocking him to the floor.

_PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM!_

Then slams hard to the next floor, and the next, and the next to the last floor below, which owned the building.

_Crash, Crash, Crash, Crash, Crash, Crash_

Because such expansive, and the angular length where the wells were located, the building where they were above begins to collapse. Howard and company were still faint, so that when the building began to desplender debris, bodies were separated and began to fall with such debris.

_Crash, Crash, Crash, Crash,Crash, Crash_

"Good fight. But not so good". Magneto, who was levitating, look happily the building collapse.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The building is completely destroyed, together with a large indoor smoke. All the people had been evacuated from both the building and the city, at the time of slaughter. So possibly there would be victims. When the smoke disappeared, it showed how the building was in ruins, with 8 bodies around her, unconscious. But not dead.

Magneto floor to see how were the bodies: "One is sleeping". Fixed to Deadpool. "The others are faint, but with serious injuries, but non-lethal". I was saying to the other, but in a strange tone. As if it were a machine.

Suddenly, something moves in the middle of the rubble. A black hand appears.

"As impossible. Still alive". Magneto not comprehended. "But you deserve to be well in hand to get up, and so you can run with my own hands."

The magnetism amestro ahcia where she walks hand, crouches, and with both hands, grab that was moving.

_BROOOOOOOOOOO..._

With a sound of smoke and falling debris, Magneto lifts the body of Randy, who was with the completely torn suit, and almost unconscious.

PUM!

Thrown to the ground.

"Now Ninja". Magneto prepares his fist magnetic energy. "Rest in peace, great adversary".

He runs his fist into Randy's stomach. But at the last second...

_Block!_

Unexpectedly, his punch is blocked by a quick palm of Randy.

"What?". Magneto not comprehended. _"The wounds have this guy should avoid block my attack, or to wake up."_

But realize something: Randy has no iris in his eyes. It's completely white eyes. And although they covered his mask, the expression that had noticeable. Suddenly, and sn prior notice.

_SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!._

Randy costume shines and explodes in an exchange of color from black to white. But who followed red lines, sticking out of the suit.

_Shine!. Shine!. Shine!._

And besides, I appeared a large dark black glow that counteracts the britllante suit.

"It's not possible." Magneto can not believe: Randy is up like that, but even push backhis fist with the palm of your hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!". Give a scream of rage.

The palm starts burning fist.

"ARGH!". Magneto shows his burned hand. "Where I get such power?".

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!".

_PUNCH!._

A blow. Only a blow hit hard in Magneto's helmet and pushes terible.

_CRASH!._

Fall impacted, but standing in one of the buildings.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!". As if his vocabulary was limited, Randy runs angrily to Magneto. After he was already standing.

Invoking its attack, magnetics fragments solids are directed towards Randy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!". Despite giving a shout, Randy pulls a Ninja Ring, but the launch appear out of nowhere, more and more Ninja Rings, equaling in number the magnetic fragments.

_Contact!. Boom! Contact!. Boom! Contact!. Boom! Contact!. Boom! Contact!. Boom! Contact!. Boom! Contact!. Boom! Contact!. Boom!_

Each time the ring they made contact and a fragment, there was a mini blast in the middle of them. Worst not that difficult to Randy who actually ran as if nothing was happening.

"I can not go on like this. Ahcer I have another strategy." Back then, Magneto decides to stop attacking your tempest and waits for the Ninja comes on.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!".

Magneto dodge the attack, but the beat goes straight into the wall of the building where he had fallen.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!.

At a stroke, the building collapses backwards, with a great shock of that punch of Randy. The god of Magnetism felt fear.

"MAGNETIC SHIELD!".

_BOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

Create a magnetic shield, before the Ninja could do other sequential attack.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!". Randy punches to shield.

_BOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. CRAC!. PUNCH!._

In one stroke, destroys the shield, and punches him squarely in the case of Magneto again.

After that hit...

_Punch!_

It gives another blow, but with his speed, gives you another angle magneto body.

_Punch!_

Another...

_Punch!_

Another...

_Punch!_

Another...

_Punch!_

Another...

_Punch!_

Another…

NOMI woke up, not knowing they were more on the terrace. But because the wounds had, I priced it up, and turned to collapse. But saw Magneto was being beaten at full speed by a sort of thing in a fast pace. He realizes that was the thing...

_**"It's wonderful. Did not know that I could use that transformation, with those few reservations. This means that you have mastered the Ultimate Ninja Mode...**_ **Congratulations, son".** Becomes faint.

Randy stops beating the master of magnetism. That teacher was very sore, and possessed very many no noticeable bruising, but sore.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!".

_WHAP!_

The ninja kicks him squarely on his stomach, and pushes it to a few meters. Magneto is able to restrain the shove, but he was with his hands, masturbating aching stomach.

_"This is not happening.I am Mutant. As I can overcome"._

"EM DISRUPTOR!". Even with hurt stomach, Magneto launched his attack more common to Rnady, this time with very many fury.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!". With one hand, Randy throws a kind of Kamehameha, but sky blue wrapped in a black aura.

The two energies collide, but Randy exceeds that of Magneto. This tries to raise its strength to ultra, but only manages to push a little attack of your enemy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!". Furious, Randy increase your energy, and finally breaks the EM Disruptor.

"No... Can... Being...". The Master of Magnetism was thinking it was a nightmare.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!._

The energy pushes Magneto, and slams into a building that was behind.

_CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!_

The building collapses, along with Magneto that was inside.

Cindy, whose mask was completely torn, leaving nothing else costume torn, wakes up slowly. For injuries received, could barely move. But he saw something that made her, but slowly, to get up.

"Randy?". She saw her boyfriend become the Ultimate Ninja Mode.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!". He was blinded by rage.

But suddenly...

_Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuumbleeeeeeeeeeeeeee!._

Begins to shake.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Magneto leaves the rubble.

"CYBER CIRCUITS HURTS". Magneto screams in pain, bursting magnetic energy from your entire body.

"HUUUUUUUUM?". Randy, who was still angry, but not stupid, he realized what he had said Magneto: it hurt the cybernetic circuits.

That was not Magneto.

A mechanical voice comes out from inside the master of magnetism.

"Chip Learning in critical condition. Aborting Protocol Eric Maximoff, aka Magneto. Includes Physical, Metnal appearance, and Mutant powers. Returning to normal patterns".

The magnetic energy disappears. Suddenly back to levitate and throw expansive.

_BROOOOOOOOOOOOOM!._

The Ninja and Tomboy Ninja saw that instead of Magneto, had a man in a black suit with details, sleeves, and neck, pink, although the latter had a triangular shape with a triangle in the middle color gray. But even kept the helmet on his head.

Removes his helmet. Reveals that in her face white hair standing possessed, and beard of the same color, in an aged face. But what drew more attention was his eyes: They were those of a human. It was a machine.

"AH. IS A...". Before you complete the sentence, Randy becomes unwittingly, to its normal state. "Prime Sentinel?. Magneto is a Prime Sentinel?".

Cindy, staring at him in his eyes that match his diabolical gesture starts shaking.

"I know who is".

"They say, CIndy?".

"He's Bastion: the evil Sentinel Prime".

"WHAT THE JUICE? Explain yourself".

While Tomboy Ninja gives the explanation, Bastion begins to concentrate power, his evil face.

"My dad once said to me. Bastion was the result of a Prime Sentinel merged with human parts". Cindy explains. "They thought a Sentinel made based on a dead human, could increase the intellectual capabilities of the Sentinels. But in this case, an error corrupted program Bastion, and thought that everyone should be Prime Sentinels, under his tutelage. Yet, was defeated by the efforts of several Sentinels who thought it was human rebellion. Has escaped from his prison in the event of Jericho, and I had to use the Chip of learning to learn all about Magneto".

"And because it was attacking Canada, if Magneto had become?".

"Because apparently, according to what he had told me a while Deadpool, Master Molder is hidden. Previously controlling the Sentinels Its objective would perhaps take control of the Master Molder, and so dominate any Sentinel that was in the planet. But as I could not do it alone, had to use Magneto, and collect eight of the Brotherhood of evil mutants, so take them for suicide deaths".

"I mean, that the eight mutants were authentic, and Bastion knew we were going to get, and would kill to save you time in exterminating the mutants".

"Yes. Remember that Sentinel, being first, not reason with mutant product, and due to its nature of Prime, it is difficult to reason with humans."

"Not to worry if I have become...". Proud gets when he realizes that this normally. "What the Juice?. Went back to my normal form."

"But I think you've recovered from your wounds".

"Yes. Now I realize., And now I realize I should exterminate Bastion". Now face is directed towards the Prime Sentinel.

"Nobody. Not even a machine, human, mutant hero or villain, I had forced my utilziar devastating attack on a single county." Bastion was furious. "ALL PAY NOW".

"But first, you pay for what you did." Randy floats your hands. "NINJA AIR FIST".

The Ninja throws a long distance attack, normal type, against Bastion. You think that's enough, because Bastion had received great damage to the Ultimate Ninja at full speed.

Boom!.

The attack only destroys some debris.

"Where are you?". Start looking everywhere. "Cindy, you saw where this Bastion?".

But Cindy was shaking with fear.

"That you?".

"Behind yours." She points his finger to someone behind him.

"Who. The Real Magneto?". He says with a tone of mockery, but when she turns around...

Indeed, it was the real Magneto, to the surprise of the duo.

"Ninja". It starts talking. "I see that you've fought to psear not me that you were fighting".

"I know."

"Yes. Liberating I was in a mission, and when I found out, I knew it was Bastion.'s Able to copy my skills while I was resting in my personal quarters."

"At the bottom right". He points his finger to the right, well the bottom.

"What did he say?". Magneto came into doubt.

"Oooo... Nothing important. Wise And all this?".

"Bastion is the only one with the ability to destroy your hatred. Besides, I had abandoned the brotherhood to continue with my personal affairs. Knew that Bastion, through my image, 8 would convince them to do this brotherhood devastating attacks without any sense, really. When you arrive, it was late: Jugegrnaut & Sabretooth singe were alive".

"The other dead".

"Yes. Your team's had exterminated. Should I destroy them, but it really should Bastion to eradicate".

"After all, I knew that you were not responsible." Cindy talks to Magneto. "For once we face, and your power was beyond what could be Bastion."

"So the original... is stronger." Randy, I was about to panic. If faced the real Magneto, knew the outcome: The Ultimate Ninja Mode not serious enough to make front.

"I know what you think. Your power will be negligible against me. But now I need your help." The Master of Magnetism now swallows his pride: this asking for help from a human. "You have to defeat Bastion, here or in the afterlife."

"Okay." The NInja shakes hands with Magneto in a truce between humans and mutants. "But now where is it?".

Magneto points his finger upward. Bastion was sky.

TO HELL WITH MASTER MOLD. I KILL YOU ALL. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA". Blinded by power and evil, Bastion extends his hand, and throws a beam of energy toward where Randy & Magneto.

If dodged that attack, the lightning would come to the core, and would destroy the earth, if he destroyed this core.

"We need to attack it, Randy. Launch a devastating attack."

"Okay."

Randy concentrated its energy in a kind of "Hadouken Ninja ", but this time something prolonged. Instead, Magneto concentrated its true magnetic power in your hand. When beam was about to touch down...

"NINJA KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

"EM DISRUPTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!".

The two energies were released in devastating fashion, merge to create a larger.

Beam collide with Bstion, and that beam is pushed towards the Prime Sentinel.

"IDIOTS". Bastion focuses more energy in its beam. Now the the lead.

Even fused, Randy & Magneto were losing strength. Just could keep Bastion attack out of the earth.

"But as you can be so strong?". The Ninja talks about cut, and his strength diminished with his breathing, which was hindered by the force insisted.

"Actually, Bastion is not as strong. Strengthened Something short term". Magneto gave a hypothesis.

"I THINK ITS IDEOLOGY DOES NOT ARRIVE IN PRIMATE BRAIN". Bastion yells to hear. "AND WHAT YOU ALL THANK YOU, RANDY CUNNINGHAM".

"What the Juice?". Before I say what I felt, Randy thought. As might Bastion congratulate him?

"Of course, everything I transform into the Ninja Mode Ultiamte. Now everything fits."

"Why?. Such transformation is the most powerful. Was able to kill him if I had not distracted. Enregia Now I have to re-do it."

"You should know this: Bastion has the ability to absorb power concentrated way While you were transformed, Bastion could rob you of that energy also, that must accelerate their Ultimate Ninja Mode, Randy..."

"In that case, I'll give you a hand. Mutant I am, but also human, and help you both."

"Cindy". The Ninja watched as his girlfriend was also concentrating energy.

"PHANTOM HADOUKEN!".

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA". The three shout as warriors, before the attack Cindy. Now there were three fully fused attacks against Bastion attack.

But only slightly increase the power of lightning. The trio could not overcome the beam of Bastion.

Now, the front had officially Bastion, because the trio Beam was losing strength, exhaustion.

"No... it's... enough." Randy talks between cut, due to exhaustion. "We're going... to... die... like... warriors".

"If... we... die…, we… repent... of...not... I... have... kissed… for… the… last… time." Cindy admitted that this is the end.

"Ninja. Cindy. And others. Forgive me". Something has appeared impossible, Magneto has asked forgiveness.

"What?" Randy could not believe it. _"Magneto had never recanted with humans.'s Possible that he did, because he knows he can not win."_

At this time, starts to smile.

_"But I said it before and I say it again.'m Randy Cunningham, I am Ninja"._ You can now die in peace.

All three were slowly losing strength, and then, given cuetna Bastion.

"HAHAHAHAHA. IS READY TO GO VISIT TO HELL?". Bastion almost had the fight won. But want to increase their power in the beam...

"HEY. SLEEPING I AM." Deadpool, who had awakened from his erotic dream, I was complaining about Bastion, by standing on some rubble.

Bastion was not listening.

"Very well. Then you give my correspondence." Get a pipe bomb. "Let's see if you let me sleep with this." She throws.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...". At the last moment to increase their decisive blow...

_Boom!._

Homemade bomb explodes in his face, but he does not take any effect. He realizes the explosion, and starts looking at who threw it.

Now exchanged hands: left holding the beam, and with the right points to Deadpool.

"Yipes". He knew it would end badly.

_"BANG"._

_"BOOM"._

"MOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY...".

Bastion throws uun fragment energy, which sends him flying through the air Deadpool.

Its beam, which could not be increased with the left hand, and hold it, began to wane, and shrank.

The three realized.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW". The cry ninja.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA". Cindy cry.

"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA". Magento gave his characteristic laugh.

The three had increased their attacks hit.

Taking advantage of the weakening of the beam Bastion, they increase their energies in their attacks. Now they have the lead, and also...

_BOOOOOOOM!._

With little energy, Bastion can not give you more energy, and beam explodes. Now, all the beam created by the trio is directed towards it.

"MUTANTS. DIE". Starts throwing balls energies with their right hand.

_BOOM!. BOOM!. BOOM!._

No effect.

Move your left hand.

_BOAIIIIIIIIIIING!._

Create a magnetic shield enregia robotics.

_Block!._

Blocking the beam, but the horsepower to push it empeiza maximum speed.

() () () () () () () ()

Pompeii, Italia.

Same time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA". A cry is heard in the charred city of Pompeii.

A powerful beam falls off towards the volcano.

_Splash!._

Inside the beam, and the volcano, lies a Bastion about to disintegrate. With its forces ultiams says...

"N. .. I... N... J… AAAAAAAAAAAA…".

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!._

_KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!._

The beam explodes, and the volcano releases magma once more to the abandoned city.

Pompeii has been resurrected in its history.

() () () () () () () ()

Ontario, Canada

07:21:36

There was finally peace in Canada. The threat has been eradicated, despite the deaths that occurred, could eventually eradicate the power of Bastion.

In some aprte where the fight, Randy & Cindy were hugging and kissing passionately, happy to have survived the so-called end of the world, untie.

When you stop kissing, Randy begins to hold his girlfriend around the waist. This po grabs his arm.

"Thank you, Magneto". The Ninja Thank You to Magneto.

"Yes. Finally swallowed your pride. Thank you." Cindy also thanks you.

But not Magneto. Disappeared. They decide then continue embracing.

"_Magneto. Thanks"._

But then...

"Thank fuck it. Thank you." Howard, who had woken up, hugging the trio.

"It is a miracle.'re Living it." Heidi, who also it had awakened, also embraces.

"Through Christ, we are still alive." Lina, who also it had awakened, also embraces.

"ARE ALIVE!". Bobby, who also it had awakened, also embraces.

"It's a miracle of science." Sierra, who also it had awakened, also embraces.

"ONE DEADPOOL DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN...". Deadpool starts falling down, where the 7 embrace.

_PUUUUUUUUUM!._

A large crater where were all produced.

Deadpool was sitting between 7 faint by the fall. They had 2 X's for eyes.

"Now, if. A sleeping. ZZZZZZZZZ". Deadpool falls asleep between them.

Flying over the crater, I was flying a restored NOMI. Although the mask was covering all facial parts, I was happy.

**"They did a great effort. They I have a great pride to you. Deserve a break".**

So, where they were flying, becomes new book. Falls into the belly of Deadpool.

All were out of fainting. But they were asleep, crowded into each other in the crater.

() () () () () () () ()

Ontario, Canada.

09:25:53

Canada is officially free of mutants. People are returning to their homes, as the evacuation was over. Began collecting works of corpses, and now, the Sentinel, which had been turned off by Bastion, were will monitor the area as doctors, firefighters, and other political leaders.

Randy and the others were resting somewhere in the square. Beside him, possessed the NOMICON. Instead, Deadpool was packing. P.D: Even had the suits on.

"Well it's time to go home to rest my Canadian is costing me ahcer this but me tears are coming out, so I tell you this:.. Amgios are the best of life."

"Really?. No you're playing?". Howard is preventing.

"No. You are cool.'m Wade Wilson, and say that you are Big Cool".

"So you say goodbye to something big,"cool". 7 of Deadpool embrace.

"HIHIHI. Easy Money." Deadpool also take the opportunity to grab some extra cash in your wallet fingering Lina, who had in his costume, and attaches to your possessed 10,000,000 yens.

"If we meet again, safe hired to kill me." Says honestly.

"But first, we will enfretnarnos. OK?". Randy makes a gesture with his thumb.

"G.O.O.D. O.K." Deadpool makes you the same cheerful gesture, but with the middle finger.

Despeus that, running away like the roadrunner.

"FRIEND CINDY". A Sentinel COTA-94 appears on the group. He was a friend of Cindy. "CANADA ALREADY INSURED. CAN LEAVE". He says with a cheerful look, something rare in a Sentinel.

"Okay, mechanic friend". Cindy tells him to return to his position for the good of all.

The Sentinel goes.

"Now that we do." Sierra question.

"Come back to Norrisivlle. Shitless I'm hungry." Howard said, rubbing his stomach.

"You're always hungry fat." Hedi tells

P.D: Even had the suits on.

"I'M NOT FAT.'M Slaking".

"Anyway, now let's go eat something Norrisville". Bobby also hungry. "Lina pays".

"Wait." She notices his suit. "My silver disappeared."

"No excuses, sister." Cindy tells him happy. "Today you pay."

"Then let's go. AUn me is a smoke bomb." Randy shows his last smoke bomb.

They NOMICON holding the underarm, and holding your friends hand, in string form, go to canada.

"SMOKE BOMB!".

El NOMICON de los 8 disappeared

() () () () () () () ()

"Yes.'s True." Randy explained to the fourth wall. "Our adventure was over, but from our perspective fucking Now, you will see the answer to the universal question: Who is El NOMICON de los 8?".

**Continued to the Begin.**

() () () () () () () ()

**INSTRUMENTAL STAGE: **

Before you start bitching, let me say that this is a different version MelodyTimes: This section Songs of video games or movies or television is located, by the moments that happen in the fic. Each song is selected in my opinion, is just to acclimate the environment fic.

Dragon Ball GT BGM#58: The Storm is Over (During legend appearing at the beginning)

KOF XI Soundtrack: An Improvised Concierto (When the attack begin. Presentation and demonstration of Magneto)

X-Men: Children of the Atom: Juggernaut Theme (Presentation and demonstration of Juggernaut)

X-Men: Mutant Apocolypse: Physlocke Theme (Presentation and demonstration of Mystique)

Symphony No. 9 by Beethoven (Presentation and demonstration of Toad)

Symphony of Destruction by Mehadeath (Presentation and demonstration of Pyro)

X-Men: Children of the Atom: Wolverine Theme (Presentation and demonstration of Sabrettoth)

Donkey Kong Country 3 Soundtrack: Baron K Roolenstein Battle (Presentation and demonstration of Blob)

Telefe Noticias Theme (Presentation and demonstration of Lady Deathstrike)

Dragon Ball GT BGM #44: Super 17 is Coming (Presentation and demonstration of Silver Samurai)

Mazinkaiser BGM #6: Beast Machine (When Magneto begins to unfold to mankind)

Mazinkaiser BGM #7: Fellow (Randy Cunningham: The Norrisville Ninja enters the scene)

Marvel Super Heroes Soundtrack: Magneto's Theme (The Round 1 begins: Randy VS Magneto)

Dragon Ball GT BGM #17: A Horrible Truth (Round 1 highlights parts. Fall of Randy)

Dragon Ball GT BGM #55: Dynamic Duel (NOMI begins his invocation. Randy & Magneto begins Round 2 to the sky)

Marvel: Avengers Alliance Soundtrack: Battle wins (Aparrers El NOMICON de los 8).

Marvel: The Avengers 2012 BGM #18: The Avengers (NOMI explains his plan, and delivers the Smoke Bomb)

Dragon Ball GT BGM#18: Turtle Hermit hasn't Changed (Deadpool arguing with NOMI)

Super Castlevania IV Soundtrack: Beging to Stage 1 (Before to Cindy VS Juggernaut)

X-Men VS Street Fighter Soundtrack: Juggernaut Theme (Cindy/Tomboy Ninja VS Juggernaut)

Saint Seiya Soundtrack I BGM#1: Pegasus Ryu Sen Ken (Decisive Moments to Cindy VS Juggernaut)

Marvel Super Heroes Soundtrack: Physlocke Theme (Lina/Red Angel VS Mystique)

Dragon Ball GT BGM #51: Redjic (During the transformation of Mystique)

Dragon Ball GT BGM #49: Catrastofic (Lina, when you are running to Mystique)

Requiem by Mozart (Bobby/Plagiarism of Bart VS Toad)

Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Battle 22 Soundtrack: Zarbon Theme (Bobby, from departure from the language of Toad. Finish Him)

Iron Man by Black Sabath (Before to Heidi VS Pyro)

Dragonball Z Budokai 3: Twist of Fate (Heidi/Hinjo VS Pyro: Round 1)

Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Battle 22 Soundtrack: Cell's Theme (All of nothnig. Pyro VS Heidi: Round 2)

Megaman x3 Soundtrack PS1 Version: Gravity Bettle Theme (Heidi was the time to beat Pyro)

Fatum by P.I. Tchaikovsky (Lady Deathstrike looking sound)

Marvel Super Heroes VS Street Fighter Soundtrack: Wolverine Theme (Sierra/Soul of 85 VS Lady Deathstrike: Round 1)

Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Soundtrack: Cordova Town (Sierra/Soul of 85 VS Lady Deathstrike: Round 2)

Metal Gear Solid Soundtrack: Encounter (Sierra/Soul of 85 VS Lady Deathstrike: Desicive Round)

Dragon Ball Z Gaiden Soundtrack: Theme 4 (Howard/Howerful VS Blob)

Dragon Ball Z Gaiden Sountrack: Theme 2 (Stupidity of Blob)

Metroid Zero Mission Soundtrack: Escape (Howard, in Cannonball, coming out of the tunnel)

Superman by EMINEM (Deadpool massacring members of Hell Satan´s)

Marvel VS Crapcom 3 Soundtrack: Deadpool Theme (Deadpool VS Sabretooth)

Breakout by Seal (Song in which Deadpool is removed from the field of battle)

Dragon Ball GT BGM#22: A Nerveraking Interlude (NOMI & Silver Samurai speaking before moving sand battle)

Ninja Gaiden Act 4-2 Trance Version by Jim Gonzalez RMX (NOMI VS Silver Samurai)

X-Men: Children of the Atom Soundtrack: Magneto Theme (Randy VS Magneto Round 2)

Saint Seiya Soundtrack IV BGM#1: God Warriors vs. Saints (Randy is injured. CIndy Arrival. Defeat Cindy. Arrive Lina)

X-Men: Children of the Atom Soundtrack: Get out of Danger (Lina Defeat)

Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Soundtrack: Vegeta Enraged (Bobby´Rage. Fighting against Magneto)

Saint Seiya Soundtrack IV BGM#4: God's Dusk-Ragnarok (Sierra on the ropes. Cindy returns to battle, and falls into the trap of Mganeto. CIndy & Sierra defeated)

Marvel Super Heroes Soundtrack: Iron Man Stage (Arrival of Heidi. Fight against Magneto. Heidi is fall)

Saint Seiya Soundtrack IV BGM#1: God Warriors vs. Saints (Min 3:23) (Howard is furious, and falls into the trap of Magneto. Howard & Heidi defeated)

Monster by Skillet (Deadpool attacks and is struck dumb by Magneto)

Saint Seiya Soundtrack X BGM#9: Ikki Toujou (NOMI Arrival. NOMI VS Magneto).

Saint Seiya Soundtrack X BGM#10: Athena no Seitoushi (NOMI defeat Magneto. Randy enters panic)

X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse: Avalon Stage. (Magneto invoking the Gravity Squeeze)

Dragon Ball Z Movie 6 BGM: Kimi Ga HERO (Randy goes into Ultimate Ninja Mode. Magneto is seriously injured. Cindy wakes)

Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Soundtrack: Bills Shadow Approaches Near (Cindy explains who's Bastion)

Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Soundtrack: Bills Appears (The Real Magneto Arrival)

Dragon Ball Z Movie 13 BGM: Tapion Theme (The dialogue between Randy & Magneto)

Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Soundtrack: Life to be Protected (Randy, & Magneto striking back at Bastion. The power of Bastion)

Saint Seiya: Blue Dream Instrumental: Hades Version (When Bastion seemed to have the victory. Magneto apologizing. Randy wanted to die in peace. The miracle appears)

Dragon Ball Z Movie 10 BGM: Broly Defeat (The miracle has occurred. Bastion dies in Pompeii)

Dragon Ball GT BGM #73: Birth of Super Saiyan 4 (All celebrate, and sleep)

Dragon Ball GT BGM #32: Reflections (Peace in canada)

Dragon Ball GT BGM #60: Inmense Beauty (Deadpool goodbye. Embrace Team)

Dragon Ball GT BGM #25: Capsule Corps (Sentinel COTA-94 arrival)

Dragon Ball GT BGM #30: The Heroes Take to Outer Space (Farewell Team Canada. Randy telling the public about the team called "El NOMICON de los 8").

Remember friends, these songs are written only for the entertainment purposes, not profit. All rights are reserved to their respective owners.

If you have any song they like, or one that has not pleased them, tell me in private mail.

() () () () () () () ()

Well, folks. This is the end of a crossover, but from a point of view. Now see the path to this great battle that ended unexpectedly mysterious. At the same time, will answer some of the questions that you are thinking.

Remember this always:

This is translated through Google Translate. So if you see any errors of spelling, will know why. Understand this, in principle, is a long fic. So be patient. Also understand that this was done since September. So have respect please and do reviews that are not about "That ortografy is suck". (Especially you, Guest).

Remember, some characters, are not mine, they are SariSpy56 as well as characters from the factory X-Men, who are of Marvel Comics, and RC9GN, which is Disney.

Bye Bye, Friends! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Ninja VS Deadpool: Round 1

Hi all. Im IronNinja 3. And asked: you're doing?. Something interesting?. Good, and me?. Because... Making battles ninjas and mutants in Canada. As you know (if you managed to read), the first chapter was the end. Now you will read will be prior to that final ago. Also will answer many of your questions.

Remember: use a Google Translate. Please send me spelling errors through private mail.

Also remind them that the rights of X-Men as Randy Cunningham, was reserved to their respective owners, ie, X-Men for mavel, and RC for Disney.

Enjoy: D

() () () () () () () ()

July, 20

Norrisville

07:30:05

Norrisville. A fantastic city, despite its incredible complexity. It covers all the emotions that a human could imagine. Imagination, desire, farts... all this city is also boatload for idols it impossible to distinguish which are the best.

On the one hand, in the virtual world, this Marvel VS Capcom, it would be the mother of all fights, and I move to Grave Puncher.

But also this McFist, that behind his big smile and their inventions, lies an evil that makes subjugate his fellows.

But now, a recent power had arrived: hidden through 10th grade student: Randy Cunningham.

Ninja Norrisville.

The Ninja was created through an almost ancient book called NOMICON. The Ninja has a single objective: stop the Sorcerer, which controls the time-space, escape from his prison.

The Ninja is changing every 4 years. So their behavior varies porte who the mask. But it's something that equals: the Ninja is that person who always fought for justice, be and whatever.

And today is the time of the Ninja.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP." The screams of a girl who had been kidnapped were listening.

The Ninja was running toward her, guiding through the screaming, and going from building to building, through the Parkur.

"Good. This is my life. Do not think I heard anyone so I tell through my mind." Randy thinks, while running

_"I'm Randy Cunningham. I am now a 10th Grade Ninja. Fought with monsters, robots, mummies, ancient creatures, mercenaries, and even aliens. All thanks to my mask, and my ability to work alone. But it's been 2 weeks that NOMICON, in which I got the mask, take out six mask: Howard has 2 masks, Cindy has three masks, and Sierra has a mask. My three friends have the masks for them, so you could make a quartet. Even if you're the other 3, we would like a group of 7. But until then, I work alone."_

When Randy finished the thought, this was approaching more and more the person who kidnapped a girl. Consideration is given to the look, but by far, this person also knew parkur. This is when the Ninja decides to increase the speed up to that person, that being away, could not see well. But that person also realized that were coming along. Randy was taking advantage of that distraction, but.

_Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuumbleeeeeeeeeeeee!._

Begins to shake in the place where was the Ninja.

"What's going on?. Brought Los Angeles earthquake?."That's what I thought, when out of nowhere...

_CRASH!_

A metallized sphere appears with a red eye-shaped camera. Up sphere, through an exit, at 4-legged spider. He sees that there is a logo of industries McFist.

"They kidnapped one person, and that can not happen if that individual does not hurt. I have to stop this robot."

That's when Randy puts his hand on her back. "CHAIN SICKLE"!.

Randy shows his 2nd most used weapon.

The Robot launches a laser beam through his eye.

_BOOM!_

Randy jumps, dodging.

In mid-air, throws his weapon, but holding it with chain. The weapon revolves around the robot. The cutting part is stuck in the eye of the robot, breaking the glass.

"Out down robot".

Randy adjusts its Chain Sickle. The string was about fit, joining the legs of the robot. This loses balance.

_Pum_

The Ninja pulls his weapon, so brutally, that the piece is part Robot.

"This is very very easy." Says. "Hopefully there's a more entertaining fight."

Wasting no time, and resumed the chase.

"HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE".

Fortunately, the cry was heard again. Randy is guided through the scream.

() () () () () () () ()

Norrisville Forest Park

07:33:45

The cry to Ninja guided towards the forest park: a park that has 10 hectares of forest woods. Randy looking everywhere, until it finds a black trash bag.

"Oh, no. Arrive late?". Randy The hypothesis is that there is a corpse, as the cry for help was no longer listening.

Slowly walk towards the bag, and putting that will could have failed, opens slowly.

The result is:

Pepsi cans. Randy is happy, but at the same time, he entered the doubt. Put the bag down, and fall several cans of Pepsi. Also drops a note. Reads:

"Behind the tree. P.D. The tree is in front." A smiling moticon appears.

Randy is fixed with caution, the tree that was in front of him, but with caution, because it could be a bomb, or worse, cans of Coca-Cola.

But what he found was the girl that the guy kidnapping. Sleeping, so Randy is happy. She was alive, and his duty as a Ninja was not spotted.

The girl had the size of a 15. He had short, but long green hair at a time. He had blue eyes, but closed, as has the Theresa. Her white skin them. Had as clothing, a light green shirt, playing with her black green skirt, giving the feeling that it was a dress. He had black shoes with white socks.

"Molly." Randy recognized her. For it was in the Norrisville High classmates. While not socialize with her, knew her.

He approaches her, and begins to move slowly. Molly wakes up, as if a dream.

"What happened?." At first, Molly did not remember anything. "Oh. Now I remember." You Memory is recovery.

"That you remember, Molly?." I ask.

"Wait Ninja: How do you know my name is Molly?."

"Oh-oh." He escaped the Name. The Ninja should not say the name of the students, according to the NOMICON, to avoid suspicion. "Because thaaaaaaaaaat…. I am the Ninja.'s anything but the combination is safe." He says with a tone of shame.

"Oh." He surprised.

"Okay. Describing your kidnapping?." Randy asks again.

"Good Ashi was the thing":

() () () () () () () ()

_Norrisville Center_

_07:29:45_

_"I was walking through the city, and suddenly, wanting to tie my shoes, someone grabbed me from behind, and put me in a bag. I could not see who it was."_

"_Minutes passed, I could not stop saying "HEEEEEEEEEEEELP". Then, I got a blow in the bag, and I fell aslee."_

() () () () () () () ()

Norrisville Forest Park

07:35:46

"Now that I was taken out of the bag, and hid behind this tree." Touch the bark

"And replaced by pepsi cans."

"Pepsi cans. Heard noise because I see cans."

"And you'd know where that guy went?."

"You are here." Says a voice.

"Thank you... Now I only." Randy account that what is given another voice said. That voice was behind him, aided by Molly, that scared, I point the finger.

"He could be in that kidnapping me." It says something terrified.

"HIM?." The Ninja looked like it was something ridiculous.

Man wearing a red and black suit with large oval shapes around the eyes and a logo that bears his image belt buckle ("Very Similar to Spider-Man. Yeah!"). But also wearing a tool belt waist that contains a variety of weapons including pistols, machine guns, knives and grenades, and many useless trinkets and a toy monkey. Your TV is built into the utility belt, represented as a small solid metal device that takes the form of the brand logo. Wearing a harness around the upper part of the body that keeps her two katanas strapped to his back in a form of X. It was like a kind of Batman ("IM BATMAN")

"Who are you?." Randy now annoying asks.

"Shall I tell you what?." The guy pulls out two MP5. "Or rather, my friends I'll answer."

Randy takes Mollay, by lifting arms.

"RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA..."

"RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA..."

The Ninja could flee the MP5 burst of shots, holding Molly in his arms. But while dodging bullets and had Molly in his arms, he realized that the guy to the onomatopoeia of the shooting, saying the corresponding sound, and at the same time.

"Click." He sold out the bullets and discarded the guns.

"Wait." Randy stopped the individual. "Molly, go to a safe place."

"And you will you do?."

"I'll take care of killing this guy." Start looking at the subject.

To his surprise, her hugs Randy.

"Thank you, Ninja." The Ninja accepts the hug.

"FLASH." The type photograph the moment with a camera (Kodak brand. Yeah!).

After that, Molly stop hugging and is directed out of the park.

"Now before exterminate you, I'll make you some questions, guy."

"HEY". That annoying. "I'm not a guy, I'm Deadpool: THE BEST SPIDER-MAN VERSION IN THE WORLD." He says cheerfully, saying called Deadpool.

"But you have nothing to do with . And I want you to answer my questions."

"Good. Good. Give me one for $ 1000."

"Because Molly kidnapped?."

"It was your girlfriend?." He says jokingly.

"EH? NO. Only I say, because the kidnapped."

"Correction: I only use bait to lure you, Ninja."

"And cans?."

"Look. Several pepsi I get off. I had to put them somewhere, and went to the forest to exchange the girl for cans, and put a note."

"Knowing that would find?."

"No. I was peeing, and as there are trees in this place, I went to pee all the cans of Pepsi to take me."

"But Molly fainted."

"For the cries of the girl, my accelerated erosion." They cover their ears.

"But I received with machine guns, too."

"Entertainment is needed after the bath."

"Now I'll make you one last question,"DEADPOOL".

"Hallelujah." He was glad.

"What do you want from me?."

"Best I tell through a fairytale approved by me."

Deadpool shows a destroyed book, black top, and when opened, had drawings made by, in the style of a child of only 4 years. It tells the story through these doodles.

_"There once was a working as a mercenary Deadpool (and still is). Their mison was to die which my parents money semi legitimate, they said. But later, a company called Diablo Rising, a Chinese commanding I contract to kill a guy named Bradley Clayton. Turns out that to get there, was dead, and only stay your Ipod. My contract was canceled, and decided to get back at you, Ninja."_

"By killing your friend?." He was sure of his answer.

"IT WAS NOT MY FRIEND. Was he a villain, unlike me, I'm an Anti-Hero. Wanted only money." Deadpool puts your eyes as the dollar sign.

"Well, sorry. Kidnap a girl but is not a typical hero".

"I think this must be solved in only one way". Deadpool goes to a bush, where shows a shopping cart. "Changos Races of Wal-Mart". He gets happy.

"WHAT THE JUICE?". The Ninja's are not expected.

"We Ninja. I have one for you. Sponsored by the late Yogi."

"Late?." Radny came into doubt.

"Jellystone contract to killing to Yogi, and I got two tons of money + two cart."

"Two?."

Deadpool shows another shopping cart. Give it to Ninja.

"Ready?." It goes up to the cart.

"Ready." Randy gets on the cart.

"THE LAST IN GETTING BANK, IS A ROTTEN TACO." Moving the cart, begin to run with the carts.

() () () () () () () ()

Norrisville Center

07:40:28

The race goes to the heart, to the surprise of the public. Deadpool was won.

"C'mon, Ninja." People praised the Ninja, who was second.

Deadpool shows a Glock 17.

"BANG."

"C'mon, Deadpool." People change of opinión.

"Hey, This is my town." Randy complained about the trap of Deadpool, to change the public against them,

"But I'm new. I deserve respect." Tells ago.

It is then, That Deadpool, as if in a skate, climb a railing, sliding like a Skate authentic. That I was showing I was in the good with the shopping carts

"Now really." Randy does the same thing, but begins to move the cart, so it pops up an avenue full of cars. Jumping from car roof to car roof, Randy gets, incidentally, take a shortcut to the Bank.

"Now ¨really¨."Deadpool takes a rocket. Puts behind his cart. Light the fuse-

_FIUUUUUUUUU._

"YI-HAH." As a cowboy, Deadpool is released into the air, on the cars. Rocket Speed makes Randy reaches.

"You see that I can make things fair? Did not kill anyone."

"HOW? WHEN? THAT?." The ninja was surprised that kept coming from car to car.

"I WIN." Proclaimed himself victorious, and away to the bank.

"Correction. "I" win." Randy says behind him, quite the opposite.

() () () () () () () ()

Provincial Bank of Norrisville

07:57:59.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK…"

Deadpool, in which I turn the rocket, which he made in the cart exploded, exaggerated in speed and plummets toward the wall of the bank.

_Craaaaaash._

The crosses and falls with broken bones.

"Fun with rockets, no?". Randy, who had used his smoke bomb, came before him.

"Oh. Fuck." Plays dead.

"Good. Term I think my adventure. Which steps."

"Hey. More respect that I have not tried." Rose as usual.

"WHAT THE JUICE?." Randy could not believe it. Deadpool was 100% restored.

"All thanks to my healing factor brand X-POOL. (Available for Deadpool's)." Say to the fourth wall.

"Good. Could not kill you. But I'm going to have so much fun trying."

"I stole the phrase, thieve." Displays the title of Deadpool NOW! # 9 as reference. "I stole it from me, I steal, and that angry."

"Me too."

_RiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

The alarm sounds, a bit late indeed.

"But first..." Deadpool throws a bomb. The spear back, happy.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!."

Randy could not see with your eyes. Deadpool had maimed many people, they were not normal…

"THOSE MURDERED COPS."

"COPS?". He turns around to see who had to confirm that they were cops, even though they were mutilated. "I thought we were thieves. 'Cause you do not tell me?".

"SHUT UP, MOTHERFUCKER. NOW YOU SEE MY RAGE". Randy was in anger. Do not let that keep Deadpool spilling blood.

"But first…". Look at the sky. "I think it is going to rain." Take an umbrella. It was the blood, and the organs of cops.

"Have Reason." Randy reassures few seconds, but only a few seconds. "NINJA UMBRELLA!."

Randy pulls a red umbrella handle, black raincoat, and NOMICON red logo in the center. He watched with horror as blood, intestines and some were falling and spilling into the umbrella. But Deadpool, everything was normal, like a rainy day.

After they fall mutilated pieces, Randy shoots umbrella, and put his hands around her waist. "NINJA SAI´S."

The Ninja pulls two Sais, and plays with his two hands.

His eyes had only one desire: desire to rage.

"That mad these, Ninja. My friend is divorced.'ll Introduce you." Deadpool pulls a Gatting back. "Spit out your anger, my friend with bullets."

Tightened the trigger, and starts turning the gun ...

"RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA…"

_Block! Block! Block! Block! Block! Block!_

Logically, Randy did not remain idle. With your hands, moved his Sais at full speed, and rotationally. So the bullets bounce off any bank angle. But I was losing strength, because the gun looked like Deadpool not end with bullets.

"I have to change strategy." Thought. "Already"

At that time, the Ninja starts running around Deadpool, as he kept shooting. The more turned his hands, but the bullets bounce towards closer mercenary. Randy gets close to it, at every turn. C

_Cut!_

When you work your way towards it, cut with two sais into two parts to Galting.

"You're not a bad weapon." Randy was in battle stance, and about Deadpool, ready to fight melee.

"Good. If my gun can not you ..." Deadpool pulls a gun Magnum 22.

_Bang!_

Leveraging that Randy was moving Exhausted by Sais, the mercenary shoots him in the right arm, but he could react in time. Could not even dodge.

"My solitary bullet will do to you."

"Argh." The Ninja throws you sai right, because he was motionless and bleeding. With his other hand, he still has the Sai left, thrusts it into his arm. "ARGH!." Begins to groan in pain intensely.

"Uuuuuuuuuu. That had to hurt." Deadpool talking how if this were a reality show.

By removing the sai from his wounded arm, get take out, plus a handful of blood, the bullet that was completely stained with blood.

"That impressive." Deadpool congratulates him removed the bullet "(I never congratulate. It is rare)."

"That-that's not all." Even in pain, the Ninja touches your left hand in place where bleeding. Close your eyes, and the hand now ejects a large green aura.

When he takes his hand, his wound was healed, removed the bleeding, and was cured.

"MOMMY. ALSO HAS A TURTLE VERSION OF HEALING FACTOR."

"Healing Factor?. This is the art of healting." He explained.

"But my factor is faster. 'll Show you. Shoot ME." I ordered.

But I have no gun." He confessed.

"Do not worry. Deadpool will provide you a weapon of your laptop market." The mercenary pulls a fully loaded AR-15 of the ass, and throws it to Randy.

_Catch!_

The Ninja grabs the gun and starts to look confused.

"What the Juice?. Do not need this..." He plans to return it.

But Deadpool only thing I did was pull out a white handkerchief from his ass again...

_"Snufffffffffffffffff"._

The nose, which shows much mucus sounds. Then cover your eyes with the same handkerchief.

"That universal disgust. Wonk That was pretty." Randy watched in disgust as he held the gun under his shoulder.

"It's not to look horror. And the mucus is to prevent spit snot when I cry. ("XD")." Mercenary said. "Shoot, shoot or tomorrow."

"Good. If you say so." The Ninja, finally accepting the request for Deadpool. Holding the gun with both hands, begins to point to the mercenary. Randy gets to pull the trigger, as soon as I pointed well.

_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA..._

"Ouch. Oh, Man My guts. Hague. Me OH injured skin. Believe that I have something in my belly.'m Donating blood.". Deadpool soalente could say anything, to have a body that was being completely riddled. Because the rifle was automatic, Randy fired at any angle of the mercenary body, taking away half a pint of blood for every bullet that was receiving.

_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA..._

Suddenly, bullets run out, and put the gun to Ninja even side.

Deadpool's body, making a signal "1 + LIke" falls completely bloodied, and with many bullets in his body.

"I think it's over." The Ninja is removed when suddenly...

"You see I was right." Deadpool said something from the floor.

Randy turned around quickly, to see Deadpool healed, cured, as if all the bullets had missed him, and with his blood, shed on the floor even.

"Wait. Wait..." Mercenary touched the nose.

"Snufffffffffffffffffffffff..."

Blowing the nose, at all the bullets he had received, through hearing had holes in his mask.

Randy was surprised. Actually saw with his own eyes sapphires that Deadpool was out of imagination.

_"In turality, I can not kill him, but if you try."_ Suddenly puts her hand down her back. "NINJA SWORD!."

"Before taking my katanas, I'll throw another friend." Take a grenade from his belt, and takes insurance. "Grenade, I WILL CHOOSE." She throws.

Wasting no time, Randy gives a somersault, and returns the grenade with a kick.

_Toucn!_

Deadpool hits the stomach, and belly rubs, when you realize you have the grenade on his forehead.

"Before taking my katanas, I'll throw another friend." Take a grenade from his belt, and takes insurance. "Grenade, I WILL CHOOSE." She throws.

Wasting no time, Randy gives a somersault, and returns the grenade with a kick.

Toucn!

Deadpool hits the stomach, and belly rubs, when you realize you have the grenade on his forehead.

I shows a sign that reads: Yipes!.

_BOOOOOOOOM!_

Explode the grenade with, and Randy is covered with the sword. Deadpool is now in pieces, but shrapnel throughout his body, and lost more blood.

"I do not survive. End of story." Randy sets out to save his sword when.

_Sound of Transformers._

Like a transformer, Deadpool is rebuilt, and again as it once was: untouched. As if he had not received anything.

_"IS INCREDIBLE. INDEED, it DEADPOOL CAN BE STRONGER THAN THE SORCERER"._ Cheerful thought, because if Deadpool was stronger than Sorcerer, and solvency, then Sorcerer would be nothing. "I have to win to prove my theory." Keeps your well prepared sword.

"Come on., We have not got all day. Studs have a contest to go to kill the participants, and eat tacos for dinner. ("Although it will be within a month. XD")." Deadpool finally drew their katanas.

The silence finally invaded in the bank, which was destroyed by efecots combat. Both were 30 feet away. Suddenly.

_Pum!_

A stone falls.

As if they won the time, run at full speed, and confront face to face.

_CLANG!._

A sound is heard when hitting the sword, katanas, combiandas the look of a Randy, who was raging to remember what the mercenary had done, and that only a Deadpool, despite being furious, I was thinking in a one thing:

"Chimanga. Chimanga. Chimanga".

() () () () () () () ()

Egypt

Hours Unknown.

_Uhhhhhhhhhhh..._

It was night in the desert of Egypt, winds, seeing that it was not day, it displayed their fierce winds, which were visible due to the combination of sand: the great sand what was there.

_Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

Suddenly, a combination in the middle of the night skyline was windy, yet warm. He was a man covered in a black cloak that covered his entire body, and apparently, it was huge, as mean as more than 3 meters, combines. In his head, despite being covered, you could see as came out in the form of neon blue eyes.

I just said These Words, I do not listen to it even though no one in modern standard Arabic.

"هذا هو الوقت للأصلح."

() () () () () () () ()

**INSTRUMENTAL STAGES:**

Perfect Stranger Theme Season 2 (Explanation of Norrisville)

Megaman 8 OST: Stage Island (The Ninja chasing the kidnapper. Tells his story)

Castlevania Aria of Sorrow OST Remix: Formidable Enemy (Randy Vs McSpider Eye)

Rasserenata Piob by Mhor (Randy reaches the forest. Meeting with Molly. Tale of Molly)

Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 OST: Hand in Hand Fight (Attack of the mercenary Deadpool is presented)

Teeken Tag Tournament OST: School Theme (Stops the fight. Molly hugs Randy. Deadpool takes a picture. Molly will start the interrogation)

Megaman X8 OST: Capsule Theme (Questions to Deadpool)

Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods BGM: Indestructable Bills (Tale of Deadpool. Revelation of his idea to fight)

Angry Birds OST: Red Bird Special Bonus (Start race)

GO DJ by Lil Wayne ('s race shopping carts)

Requiem For A Dream by Clint Mansell (Arriving at the bank. Randy is prepared. Deadpool cop killer. Randy goes into a rage)

Dragon Ball Z BGM: Battle Theme (Deadpool threatens the life of Randy. Randy destroys Galting)

Saint Seiya Hades 1990 BGM#11: Elysium (Deadpool injures Randy. The Ninja is cured)

Dragon Ball GT BGM #66: Space Chase (Deadpool gives his rifle to Randy. This starts shooting.)

Dragon Ball GT BGM #75: Pan Sulks (Deadpool recovers. Throwing grenade)

Transformers BGM: Transforming sound (Deadpool recovers number two)

Marvel: Avenegrs Alliance OST: Pre Battle (Randy & Deadpool combat start)

Dragon Ball GT BGM #76: Giant Sand-Worm (The mysterious shadow in the desert)

Remember friends, these songs are written only for the entertainment purposes, not profit. All rights are reserved to their respective owners.

If you have any song they like, or one that has not pleased them, tell me in private mail.

() () () () () () () ()

This is only the beginning. I will tell you this: will update until chapter 8. I'll pause to continue the chapter of Dormammu

Good luck to all readers.

Iron Ninja 3


End file.
